Letum O' Vita
by Loveless - Heartless
Summary: Allen and the others are sent on a mission to find two brothers who might have an innocence. Only that the brothers are the Elric brothers! This is something Allen and Ed would not expect WARNING: SHOUNEN AI/YAOI :BOYxLOVE:! :Ed x Allen:
1. Prolouge

_**Letum O Vita**_

_There wasn't much Allen could do. He look around, his gaze started to become hazy with tears as he look at his friends, most of them unconscious. _

_Lenalee backed against the wall panting harshly as Rhode grins at her. Lavi with his face on the ground his arm twisted in a sick way with Kanda standing not far away trying to keep balance as he watched Tyki walk towards him. The others were badly injured and are close to dying. But he could do nothing._

_The Millennium Earl gave a cruel grin at Allen as he walked towards him, sword in hand. Allen started to panic and he looked down at the mangled body of his love on his lap. There was no movement, not even a movement of breath. Allen began to shake the body hoping for him to wake up or even wake himself up from this sick nightmare._

"_Wake up, stop messing around this isn't the time to sleep;" The body didn't respond making Allen shake it uncontrollably and began to yell. "Wake up I said, you're not dead so wake up!"_

_The Earl laughed at Allen's attempts to wake up the corpse, seeing him suffering before the end was what the Earl didn't expect but absolutely enjoyed._

"_I SAID WAKE UP EDWARD!!!"__  
_

* * *

Who was expecting that? I bet everyone did XD

Anyway, this is based off a dream I had once which will unfold as this continues (I didn't dream this part I dreamt of another part ^^;)

Please tell me what you think... or not...

= L-H


	2. Doubt & Trust

**Chapter 1:**_**Doubt & Trust**_

"You wanted to see us nii-san?" Lenalee asked as she poked her head out the side of the door to see her brother reading reports with a frown on his face. Allen and Lavi looked over her head to show what Lenalee meant by 'us'. Komui raised his head and gave a large smile towards his sister and her friends.

"Lenalee, good of you to come so soon," Komui stood up and led the group towards the large map while calling to Reever to get the mission file for him. After a minute (and cursing from Reever as a stack of papers fell on him) he passed a file the supervisor and walked away; more like limped away. "Alright I'm sending you all, and Kanda who I spoke to earlier, to Paris. "

"Paris?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, a finder there saw two boys doing something odd in an alley street and there was a flash of light, he believes it might be the power of an innocence, but as he approached them they ran off... I would like you all to go and see for yourselves and report it back." The three exorcists nodded and walked off to prepare themselves for the long journey.

-

Alphonse quickly looked around to make sure no police officers were close by, he had a hard time the last week when he was caught sneaking into the abandon theatre him and his brother were currently hiding out in.

After jumping onto the aircraft that Ed was on to get to the other side of the gate to Munich in Germany; the brothers went out in search for the bomb they both saw while passing through the gate. When Al and Ed found the uranium bomb, they were about to destroy it but once they touched it, they were suddenly transported into another world like where they were before but it seemed to be in a different time.

"Nii-san, I'm back!" Al yelled into the dusty theatre. When they entered the old building for the first time they knew it was abandoned for at least three or four years and believed that no one would like to go inside for people said it was cursed and stories of many actors and actress had died in accidents as they worked here and a few children that got inside to find something valuable to steal would never be seen again. As creepy Al thought the stories were, Ed couldn't care less and decided they'll hang out in it until he either found a way home (to Ametris or Munich, Al didn't know) or till he believed that they should stay in this world and get a job.

"Nii-san, come on!" The young Elric called out walking up the steps to where the light controls are, he would mostly find Ed hanging about there as it seemed his special spot. When Al reached the top of the steps, as he thought his brother was sitting on the ground with his back towards Al. "Nii-san, I called you, I brought food for us to eat." Ed turned to his brother; he had a piece of cloth coming out of his mouth that had a large stain of blood on it. Seeing the red, Al dropped the food and ran next to the blond, his face twisted in worry.

"Nii-san are you hurt?!" Ed spat the cloth out and gave a small smile to his little brother.

"I'm fine Al, it's just... it started to bleed again that's all..." Ed said as he held out his right hand towards his brother which was covered, in what was now, dry blood. Al's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the bloodied hand.

Edward no longer had his automail arm and leg; as they went back in time, Ed woke up to find he had his old body parts again, Al was over joy but Ed was confused as to why he had them back but also what was with the scar on his palm. In the middle of his right palm was an engraving from what he could tell was in another language; he has had the marking for almost four weeks now but at random time it would start gushing out blood as if it was cut into his skin for the first time. Al was quite worried about it and offered to go and see what the symbol meant but Ed said no. What Al didn't know was that Ed went to check in out himself and found out that the symbol was the word 'death' in kanji which was a form of writing in Japanese.

"Nii-san, this isn't normal... it should be healing, or at least healed by now..." Al said as he picked up the clean bandage the former state alchemist was trying to put on his hand after cleaning it. Ed sighed; he knew Al was going to say that; how could he not, since Al kept repeating the same thing every time it happened.

"Alphonse... since when did we live a normal life?" Ed asked smirking, Al giggled as he finished the bandage. "Exactly, now what did you bring? I'm starving."

-

"Wow that was such a long and boring trip..." Lavi said as he stretched Kanda tch'ed in response. Allen was playing with Timcampy on the ride while Lenalee slept and Kanda stalked off somewhere on the train so Lavi and no one to annoy, I mean, 'play' with. As the group walked out of the station they were greeted by a finder that had two black stripes on his cheeks, a small bandage over his nose and messy pale blond hair; when he saw them, he gave them a very toothy grin.

"Hiya, my name is Pax." The finder said bowing; Allen smiled politely as always and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Pax, I'm Allen Walker; this is Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda." Pax shook hands with Allen and began to lead the way to their hotel.

"So what did you see Pax?" Lenalee asked as they walked through the street. Pax slowed his pace lightly so he was walking next to Lenalee instead of far ahead.

"Well not much, but I had a weird feeling as I was walking past an alley way and as I walked in I saw two boys, probably a little older than you, huddled together and then there was a flash of electrical light," Pax said looking up at the sky. "Looks like it's gonna rain soon." He mumbled.

"And you believe this is the cause of an innocence?" Lavi asked, bringing the finder back to the topic.

"Well... yeah... I don't know how to explain it any other way," Pax replied turning to smile at the group. "Anyway, I approached them slowly and they just took off I tried to chase them but damn, they were fast." The finder laughed and began to speed up knowing that there was nothing to say anymore.

When they reached the hotel, they decided to leave their stuff and go check out the alley Pax spoke of. The finder didn't agree too much as he said it was going to rain and it wouldn't be good if they all caught a cold but he was dragged along by Kanda who wanted to get the mission over and done with. When they got the alley, they found nothing unusual or out of place.

"Maybe we're in the wrong alley?" Allen asked lightly, but Pax shook his head and said it was here because he remembered that Moulin Rouge poster on the wall (1). Lenalee shook her head and let out a light growl when she saw Lavi mooning over the same poster. Kanda scowled as he looked out the alley way from what the finder said they escaped through. Kanda was about to turn around and walk back to the others when he saw a boy with a small ponytail holding a few books walked along not far from him. He had a face of a thirteen year old but was tall for one; Pax noticed the Japanese samurai gazing at something and walked up to him to ask what, but instead he saw the boy too and pointed at him.

"Hey! That's one of the boys I saw!" Unfortunately, said boy heard his outburst and looked in their direction and it seemed he recognised the finder and began to run away. Kanda quickly chased after him along with the others and the finder.

Al couldn't believe his luck; he was being chased by a group of strangers along with a guy that caught him and his brother performing alchemy to create the bandages for Ed's hand. Al ran as fast as he could with his hands full of books but he could hear clearly that the group of people were close behind him.

Allen couldn't believe how fast this kid was especially since he was carrying quite a few books and he ahead of Kanda. The boy and then Kanda disappeared behind a corner and when Allen turned as well he crashed into Kanda who stood still until the amount of force was pushed onto him by four people making them all crash onto the ground.

"Moyashi..." Kanda growled at the bottom of the pile.

"It's Allen, anyway why did you stop all of a sudden?" Allen asked as he stood up dusting his jacket.

"If you hadn't noticed the boy we were chasing disappeared." Everyone looked around and saw that he was right. Pax looked up at the sky again with a slight frown.

"It's gonna rain in five, four, three, two," The sky began to pour with water. "One... damn, I was one second too slow." Pax said as he looked down to kick a rock. Lenalee sighed and looked around for shelter; she could find anything until she saw what looked like an abandon theatre.

"Why don't we hide out in there until the rain stops?" The dark boot exorcist said pointing towards the run-down building, the others turned to look at where she was pointing at; Pax was about to say something but Allen beat it to him.

"Yeah, that'll be a good idea." Pax tried speak again but got cut off as Lavi put an arm around him and began to drag him along.

"Come along Paxy-chan!" Lavi cheered; in return the blond gave him a confused look.

"Paxy-chan? What?"

-

Ed was sitting on the light beams that were still hanging in the theatre. Al had insisted that he should get more books to see the way 'this' world worked in it seemed there was no hope of returning to their old ones. Ed growled when he felt a stinging feeling on his marked palm; it always stung after the bleeding but luckily it was not as painful as it was once before. He soon heard Al bursting the room below him and could hear him panting harshly.

"Al, what happened?" Ed asked as he leaned forward to see him regain his composure.

"Remember that night when we got here a man saw us perform alchemy; well as I was walking back and he recognised me and he started to chase me along with three other people, I got away by performing alchemy against a wall to sneak through... luckily I was ahead of them so they didn't see." Al said slumping on the ground. Ed sighed glad that Al could take good care of himself.

"Wow, this place is huge!" a voice echoed into the building making the brothers flinch, Al quickly got up and hid behind an old prop of a bush that was lying around.

"Keep your voice down, it looked like people didn't want this place to have any visitors." Another voice followed, the conversation stopped but in the silence, footsteps was soon heard approaching and then the creak of the door opening.

"Hey, look at this room!" the first voice said; Ed looked through a ripped section of the red curtain covering their view of him. When he saw them, he realised that it was the man who was chasing Al before and the rest must be his friends. Ed had to admit they were an odd bunch, but they looked like they worked for some sort of organisation making Ed a bit cautious but also curious.

"Wow this place may be old but it is still quite beautiful..."

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Al looked past the cardboard he was hiding behind to see the girl looking around with a small smile and a shine in her eyes, Al lend forward as if he was bewitched. The finder looked a bit nervous and when Allen asked him what was wrong, Pax looked down slightly.

"Well, you see... there have been rumours that this place is haunted; children would disappear when trespassing and never seen again... I just a bit creeped out that's all..." he said lightly blushing. Allen just smiled and told him not to worry about it. There was suddenly a loud bang from the stage as one of the props fell over to show somebody crouching behind it; who was none other than the boy they were chasing.

"It's you!" Lavi yelled pointing at the boy; Al gulped and was about to run away again until a man with a dark expression and long hair grabbed him to not let him escape.

"Where do you think you're goi-" Kanda was cut off when he sensed something coming towards him and jumped back and suddenly there was somebody else crouching next to other boy. He stood up giving Kanda a menacing glare.

"Don't you **dare **touch my brother." Ed growled he then grabbed a pole lying on the ground and charged at Kanda, they both began to fight trying the hit other. Al stared in horror; he thought that they wouldn't fight anymore now that they are in a different world.

"Nii-san stop fighting we can discuss this humanly!" Al yelled, Lenalee saw that it wasn't going to help so she intervened by hitting them both on the head with rubble that fell from the roof.

"Ow!" Ed yelled as he rubbed his forehead and glared at Lenalee instead of paying attention to Al who ran over to him. Kanda rubbed his forehead too and then tch'ed.

"What a pipsqueak." Kanda muttered under his breath only to have Ed yelling at him again.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK YOU SHE-MALE?!" Soon Lavi had to hold Kanda back as Al held a wailing Edward. Al turned his head towards the others who were watching the spectacle.

"I'm sorry about this..." Al said giving a small smile towards the others. Allen turned to him and returned the smile.

"It's alright, we're sorry too for scaring you like that and chasing you; we just wanted to ask you something which was really important for us." After Allen said this, Ed stopped struggling and looked warily towards the white-haired boy.

"And what might that be?"

"Pax here saw you do something we believe is the power of an innocence and we were wondering if you have anything out of the ordinary." Ed and Al looked at each other and then back to Allen.

"Innocence?" Al asked confused. "What is that?"

"It's a power source that is given to us by God to-" Allen stopped when he saw Ed snicker a bit and asked him what was funny.

"Nothing, I just don't believe in God that's all, sorry please continue." Allen stared at him with a slight frown, making Ed feel a little guilty.

"It's a source of power given to us by God to defeat Akumas; Akumas are beings created from the sorrow of a human who lost a loved one and tried to bring them back to life by making a deal with the Millennium Earl who creates these Akumas." Allen finished off and was slightly confused when he saw the two brothers give glances to each other when he spoke of bring a loved one back to life.

"What... what do these 'Akuma' look like?" Al asked in a shaky voice. Lenalee tilted her head a bit at their change of attitude.

"They vary in looks some look like a large globe with gun turrets others look like an animal or some form of human and lastly some look close to humans but the close human looking ones are far more dangerous than the ones mentioned earlier." Al turned back to Ed and from what they could hear Al asked him if the Akuma could be someone or _something _they know of. Ed shook his head towards his brother.

"No, they don't sound like homunculi... so what do you call yourselves?" Ed asked turning back to the group.

"We are exorcists." Lavi spoke up giving the Elrics a friendly grin. Ed nodded in thought. "Exorcists? Well we're not exorcists and what you saw wasn't what you seem to describe because we both are alchemists and we were performing alchemy in the middle of the alley." Ed said giving a small smile towards them; Al muttered an apology for the confusion.

"That's alright, I surprised that there are still alchemists around." Lenalee said giving Al a warm smile that made him blush a bit. Everything was calm now until Ed hissed and looked towards his bandaged hand. Al snapped his head towards him and then looked at his hand.

"Is it stinging again?" Al asked; Ed only nodded, no believing that he would have been able to say it out loud. Lenalee walked up to Ed and took his hand to see what was causing him pain. Once the bandage was removed they all saw the Japanese character on his palm bright red and it seemed to be lightly glowing. Kanda walked up closer and scowled.

"What does it say Kanda?" Lavi asked staring at the engraving.

"It says cha-"

"Don't say it." Ed interrupted; everyone looked at him and Al asked if he knew what it said which to Ed did not reply to.

"It says death," Kanda said ignoring the glare from the blond. "It's a curse, maybe its best if Komui looked at this."

"A-a curse?" Al asked his voice cracking a bit. "That would kinda explain the random times it would bleed." Ed said glaring at his hand.

"How about you come with us back the Black Order and my brother can look at it for you?" Lenalee asked; Ed and Al looked at each other deciding if they should, but Al made the decision before Ed spoke to him.

"Yes, we'll go with you." The exorcists smiled and then Allen stepped forward and held his hand out towards Ed.

"My name is Allen Walker, and this is Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Pax." Ed grinned and lifted his hand too. "My name is Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric." Ed said and he shook hands with Allen.

---------------------

Phew! This is the longest chapter I have **ever **done! I even stayed up till 3-4am cause I am a slow typer, I couldn't sleep and couldn't stop either XD

I even watched 'Harry Potter: The Order of the Phoenix' which I find is the worst Harry Potter movie out of **ALL** of them; I hope the next one will be **MUCH **better...

Oops! Of topic (^^ ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not _please _tell me why.

**~ L.o.v.e.l.e.s.s – H.e.a.r.t.l.e.s.s**

(**EDIT:** I change the mark on Ed's hand cause the other one was so crappy XD)


	3. Poker Face

**Chapter 2:**** Poker Face**

Lavi sighed as he gazed out the window bored out of his mind as the scenery whizzed by. Nothing eventful has happened since they left the train station along with Pax and the two Elric brothers with them. Lavi turned away from the window to see everyone else activities.

Allen was sleeping along with Kanda who was on the other side of the train compartment. Lenalee was talking to her brother at another part of the train. Ed was reading a book about history which confused Lavi but then brushed it off. Alphonse was playing with Timcampy while Pax watched. Lavi frowned; he was hoping since there were more people in the group now that it would be more entertaining... too bad he was wrong.

Pax noticed Lavi's expression so he looked through his bag and grabbed a small package and held it out towards the young bookman.

"Do you want to play?" The finder asked as Lavi looked down to see it was a deck of cards; the first card he could see was the ace of spades, the card of death. Lavi was a bit unsure but then remembered that Allen was asleep so it was safe. Lavi grinned and agreed to join; Pax asked Al if he wanted to play as well and he decided that he should give Timcampy a rest. Lavi was about to ask Ed if he wanted to join as well but was interrupted by Al. Al didn't want to play with Ed just yet since he was angry with him but also he didn't want to lose twenty times in a row.

-

"So they're alchemists?" Komui's voice rang through the phone; Lenalee told him everything that happened about the brothers and of what Kanda had said about the symbol on Ed's palm.

"Yes, I thought there were no alchemists left." Lenalee said remembering reading a book about them.

"There aren't any alchemists, except a small few that live away from society... the thing I found surprising is that you said that they are 17 and 16 years old," Lenalee nodded. "Well, we'll speak to them and look at Edward's curse once you have returned."

"Alright, see you soon nii-san." And with that Lenalee hung up and began to walk back to where the others were. When Lenalee returned she saw the others except a few playing poker; from what she could see it looked like Al was winning just ahead of Pax and Lavi not far behind. Timcampy, who was lazing on Allen's head, flew towards Lenalee and rested on her head as she approached.

"Hey, so how's it going?" She asked as she sat down next to the sleeping Kanda.

"Not much, just playing poker cause we have nothing better to do." Al said turning to grin at her and then back at his hand of cards. Lenalee then looked towards Ed who was still reading his book.

"Edward, didn't you want to play?" Ed looked up from his book with a confused expression; he then saw the deck of cards and gave a sheepish smile.

"Nah, its ok... I'm not that good anyway." Ed said turning back to his book only to look up when he heard his brother snicker. "What?"

"Nothing nii-san, I'm just curious as to why you are lying that's all." Ed raised his eyebrows but then turned away smirking. Pax tilted his head but then got up and said he needed to go to the bathroom. Lavi stared at Pax's abandon cards, wondering if it was worth to cheat. Al then got up too and said he wanted to stretch his legs and walked off, Lenalee then followed him to keep company, Timcampy flying close by. Lavi was then left alone with two sleeping exorcist and a reading alchemist. He became bored again.

"So... Edward," Ed looked up from his book again. "Where did you and your brother come from?"

"From Munich in Germany." Ed lied.

"Really? Why aren't you living with your parents?" Lavi got more curious when he saw Ed's expression darken.

"Our mother died when we were young and our father died earlier this year."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that..."

"It's ok..." Ed said smiling a little; they both heard a small groaning noise and turned to face Allen who was waking up.

"Urgh, what time is it?" Ed laughed and said it was noon. Allen slumped to the seat sighing, he then asked where the others are and Timcampy went.

"Timcampy followed Alphonse and Lenalee when they went for a walk and Pax went to the bathroom." Lavi replied; the red head began to pack the cards away until Allen grabbed one, the joker card.

"Why don't we play a round?" Allen asked casually and Lavi paled. Ed looked at the cards for a bit and then agreed, but Lavi shook his head and said he'll pass for now. Allen shuffled the cards as Ed switched places with Lavi so he could sit in front of the white haired exorcist. Once Allen was done and Ed was seated, he handed out the cards.

"Let's begin shall we?"

-

"So you have an elder brother too?" Al said as he continued to walk with Lenalee through the train compartments. They reached the end of the train and were walking back to the others.

"Yes, he's name is Komui; he's the supervisor of the Black Order." Lenalee said watching Timcampy fly around her head and then land on Al's head.

"Wow, that's amazing." Al said as he giggled at the gold golem's antics. Lenalee and Al finally reached the compartment to see Lavi sitting next Allen, more like lean as far away as he could from Allen and Kanda, who had woken up, glaring at the two playing poker.

"CALL!" They both shouted and slammed their hands on the small table in between them at the same time to reveal... that they both had the same hand of cards. Allen's eyebrow twitched as Ed growled. Lavi whimpered on the side feeling the deadly aura surrounding the pair as for the 30th time they both got the same hand of cards. The game no longer consist of who had the better luck, it now turned into a game of skill of who was the better cheater.

"AGAIN!" They shouted together shuffling the cards; Kanda growled as he watched them. After their 12th round they began to yell which woke Kanda from his slumber but they paid no heed to his death glares. Al sweat dropped as he saw his brother fight against Allen in poker only to be evenly matched, even though Al thought his brother would be cheating by now he began to suspect Allen was doing as well. At that moment Pax came back with a smile which turned into a shocked expression as he watched the duo slam the cards on the small table with the same hand of cards.

"What the hell?!"

"Damn it!"

-

After another hour, Kanda had enough and grabbed the cards away from the boys and stalked off with them and Pax chased after him to get them back. Lavi sighed and mentally thanked the cold hearted exorcist. Lenalee and Al then decided it was safe to sit down again now that Allen and Ed had snapped out of their battle and calmed down.

"Edward, I forgot to ask how old are you?" Lenalee said facing the blond; Al gulped getting the feeling something bad was going to happen.

"I'm seventeen." Lavi smirked at him.

"Seventeen? You're almost as old as me and you're so much shorter!" Lavi laughed, Ed's head snapped towards him and he glared at the laughing bookman.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SMALL THEY CAN BE MISTAKEN FOR A GRAIN OF SAND?!" Ed screamed as he began to chase Lavi out of the train compartment.

"He didn't say that nii-san!" Al called after them, but they were out of the room before the message was heard. Lenalee giggled a bit and Allen sweat dropped.

"I better go after them." Allen said as he stood up and ran after the two.

-

"Where are you?!" Ed yelled in the luggage compartment where he saw Lavi run inside only to enter upon a silent room with no red head in sight. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Lavi held his breath as he watched behind a curtain Ed looked through the room behind the luggage, when Ed disappeared behind a large cardboard box Lavi snuck out and ran down the hall only to hide behind the wall when he saw Allen. Allen didn't seem to notice him and continue to run towards where Ed was. Lavi prayed Ed doesn't do anything bad to Allen and snuck away again.

Allen entered the room looking for Ed and Lavi, feeling a little creeped out that there was no noise. Allen walked more into the room unaware that Ed climbed up some of the luggage to see if Lavi hid somewhere up on the roof. Ed was reaching towards the small door when he lost his balance and came tumbling down with a crash.

"Ow..." Ed moaned; he then soon froze as he realized he fell on something warm and soft. Lifting his head up he came face to face with a cringing Allen who became a safety mat for Ed. Allen opened his eyes only to see his face was a few inches away from the alchemist's. Blushing madly, Ed jumped off Allen and backed away.

"Gah! I'm so sorry Allen, I lost my balance; I didn't mean it!" Ed yelled in embarrassment; Allen sat up, his gaze towards the ground as he was like a blushing bride (_A/N: I had to put that in XD_).

"It's-It's alright it was just an accident." _Why am I blushing so much? _Allen thought as he tried to cool his face down. Ed just sat in the dark with Allen not knowing what to do now as the atmosphere was so tense and awkward.

"L-let's go back to the others s-shall we?" Ed asked; he then glared at the ground, angered at how weak his voiced sounded. Allen could only nod in response and they both got up and walked out of the room with a large gap in between them.

_I'm such an idiot; that was really embarrassing... urgh, my pride is hurt... _Ed thought as he took a small glance at the boy who was still blushing lightly ahead of him. After a few minutes of silent walking, the pair finally reached the others to see Kanda back leaning against the window and Lenalee was talking animatedly with Al. Pax and Lavi were playing cards again but immediately stopped when Allen and Ed walked in and began to quickly pack them up. Kanda looked towards them and glared at Allen.

"Why is your face red Moyashi?"

"It's Allen, BaKanda... and my face isn't red!... is it?" Allen said turning to Lenalee who turned to face them. She smiled a little and nodded, Al nodded as well. Allen quickly turned to Lavi and Pax who also nodded; Allen then decided to see if Ed's face was red also only to see that Ed had already controlled his emotions and nodded as well with, what Allen could tell, a fake grin to prove that Allen wasn't red because something happened between them.

"Oh..."

-

It was late went Pax decided to finally sleep, leaving Allen the only one wide awake. Kanda had chosen to sleep away from Lavi as the bookman snored next to him. Pax slept on the other side after quickly writing his report so he would not have to do it later and he could have a long rest at the order before he left for another mission. Lenalee was the first one to fall asleep on Allen's shoulder which she eventually slumped on, much to Allen's embarrassment. Al was asleep with his head on Edward's lap who slept with a hand supporting his head. Allen continued to gaze at the brothers wondering what it's like to have a family at his age now. Lenalee had her brother; Lavi had the Bookman who was like his grandfather and Kanda never really needed anybody but he had a kind master unlike Allen (he shuddered at the memories). As his thoughts flowed through his head, he didn't notice the elder Elric brother wake up when a light shake from the train disturbed his slumber. Ed looked at Allen's blank blue eyes focused on him and Al.

"Is there something bothering you Allen?" Ed asked; Allen jumped lightly at being caught staring, Lenalee moved a bit at the jump but did not wake up.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Ed gave a small grin in return. _He can be kinda cute... _Ed thought but quickly pushed the thought away as quickly as it came.

"Don't worry about it, so what's on your mind that you can't sleep?"

"I..." Allen began but was unsure if he should speak his thoughts. "I was wondering what it's like to have a family now as a teenager... that's all." Allen laughed a little but stopped when he saw Ed's worried expression.

"You don't have any family?"

"Um... my foster father passed away when I was young."

"Oh..."

"I was raised by one of the exorcist generals; he has gone missing at the moment." Allen said looking down at Timcampy in his lap. Ed apologized if he brought back unwanted memories. Allen shook his head.

"I don't mind, it's good to talk about it once in awhile; what about your parents Edward?" Ed turned away and looked out the window.

"Our mother died when we were young as well and we were raised by our friend's grandmother, since our father left for some business... he died early this year." Ed concluded, flinching when he felt Al move on his lap. The conversation died down after that for a few minutes as they both watched the stars outside.

"Allen?" Ed's voice broke out making Allen turn to face him. "What does that symbol on your eye mean?"

"It's a curse; it allows me to see the souls that are trapped inside Akumas and I can also detect Akumas as well."

"A curse huh?" Ed said as he looked at his bandaged right hand. Allen noticed Ed's plain tone of voice and tried to cheer him up a bit.

"Don't worry about yours, Komui will take a look at it and something can be done about it... trust me Edward." Allen said smiling; Ed looked up in surprise. He could never really trust anybody and here someone was telling him to. Ed didn't want to make Allen upset, so he smiled as well.

"Alright, thanks... Allen." But as he spoke those words he couldn't help but feel that he had really meant it. Al had heard the ending of the conversation and gave a small hidden smile.

* * *

This is a **really **bad chapter... such a boring, lame train ride which was the only excuse I could do for Allen and Ed to have a moment... actually, moment**s**.

Anyway, I find this sucked and hopefully the other chapters will be better XP

That 'falling-on-top-of-person' is for my anti-Yullen friend, Marzy. _Remember this_; I **will** get you into Yullen! XD

Title Name: Poker Face – Lady Gaga (It's for the scenes of hiding emotions ^^)

**~ L.o.v.e.l.e.s.s – H.e.a.r.t.l.e.s.s**


	4. See You in My Nightmares

**Chapter 3: See You in My Nightmares**

Ed and Al couldn't help but gawk at the huge building, known as the headquarters of the Black Order. Lavi and Pax laughed at their reaction and began to push them closer to the gates which opened to allow everyone in. The two brothers planted their feet again; if they thought it looked big outside, it was nothing compared to what it looked like inside.

"This place is amazing!" Al swooned; Allen laughed lightly as he looked around with them, a warm smile gracing his lips.

"Yep... this is home."

"And we're back." Lenalee added to the sentence as she began to lead the way towards the science department. Ed looked down as they walked.

"Home, huh?..." Al heard his brother's whispered words and felt a bit sad too. Both of them hadn't had a proper home for many years after they burnt down their family home and never stayed too long at Winry's house. They would always float away, like leaves in the wind. During the walk; Kanda stalked off not wanting to see the supervisor and his foolish face, Pax bid a farewell and wished Ed and Al the best. They finally reached the science department and walked in to see most of the workers either passed out or working as fast as they can. Ed twitched slightly as this reminded him of a certain lazy, rude General in his home world.  
**[**_In Ametris, Roy Mustang sneezed making the lamp in front of him combust into flames_**]**

"Oh Lenalee, Allen, Lavi welcome home!" Reever called out when he noticed extra people in the cramped office space. The exorcists turned to the elder man and greeted him in return; they then remembered the two new guests with them.

"Reever this is Edward and Alphonse Elric, Ed and Al this is Reever Wenham he is the section leader of the Science department." Allen introduced as the Australian and the two alchemists shook hands together.

"Please to meet you both."

"Likewise." Ed responded. Reever then led the group towards a desk that was filled and surrounded by paperwork, the occupant of the desk was one of the passed out and had drool pooling on a sheet making the ink smudge. Lavi sighed and walked up to the sleeping corpse, bending down to whisper in his ear.

"Lenalee is getting married." Suddenly the once sleeping supervisor jumped up and charged towards Lenalee hugging her tightly, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Lenalee, how could you?!" He screamed making Lenalee blush in embarrassment. Ed and Al watched from afar as Lenalee explained to her brother she wasn't engaged, Al was grateful that his brother had a huge bubble of pride, though he would never tell him cause he didn't want Ed to yell at him.

"Nii-san this is the two I spoke about, Edward and Alphonse Elric." Lenalee said bringing her brother towards the two blonds.

"Hello, I'm Komui Lee I'm glad to finally meet you both." Komui said smiling kindly; Al then began to think the Chinese man was really kind. Ed, on the other hand, thought that he might become a headache in the future but he would be able to deal with it like he dealt with other ones.  
**[**_Another lamp combust into flames_**]**

"Pleased to meet you as well, Lenalee spoke about you." Al said politely before his brother could say a word. Komui opened his mouth to speak when Lavi was suddenly kicked in the face by a short old man who looked closely like a panda.

"Here is where you are junior." The old man said glaring down at the red head as he rubbed his cheek.

"Why must you always do that old panda?" The man smacked his head muttering under his breath. He then looked at Ed and Al and introduced himself as Bookman before quickly leaving, dragging Lavi behind with him. He would find out the brothers name from his apprentice.

"Well, um... anyways, Edward and Alphonse can you please follow me so we can see that curse of yours?" Komui said turning towards a door. Lenalee bid her goodbyes as she wanted to have a shower and Allen began to say farewell too as he remembered Link wanted to see him as soon as he returned.

"Bye Edward, Alphonse... I'll see you around sometime." Allen waved as he turned his back running out the door barely hearing the shouted goodbyes. Komui led the two alchemists into a room and stopped to turn to them giving them a smile.

"Boys, I like you to meet Hevlaska." Ed and Al looked around but saw no one, Ed was about to ask who was he talking about until he felt his feet being lifted off the ground.

"Nii-san!" Al yelled as he too was lifted off the ground by white tentacles; Ed turned to face a giant dragon like creature with a human face, this shocked him beyond belief as he began to struggle along with his brother.

"_Calm down, I will not hurt you alchemists,_" A voice called out coming from the large white creature. Ed stopped along with Al to look at the human face. "_I am Hevlaska; I can tell you are both alchemists from another world than ours._" Ed and Al gasped as they were told this; both decided not to mention where they truly came from to anybody, they both heard Komui take a breath as well from below.

"H-how do you know that?" Al stuttered confused and partly scared.

"_Are you both not the sons of Hohenhiem of Light?_" Ed tensed at Hevlaska's words.

"You know him?"

"_Yes, he once came to this world many years ago... I thought you were his sons because not only do you share the same blood as him you also look like him when he was young from his memories,"_ Ed glowered and blushed as the face looked towards him and as Al giggled, he felt more comfortable about Hevlaska now that he knew she isn't dangerous. "_Unfortunately, I do not know how he returned to his world as he had left the Order not long after he arrived and I had heard that he returned to his home world." _Ed and Al both sighed; they were both unsure if they would ever be able to return to Ametris. But now knowing their father was once in the same problem as them but managed to find a way back, gave them a speck of hope.

"Hevlaska," Komui called out from below. "Is it possible that they could be compatible with any of the innocence that we have?"

"_I had checked as I picked them up, but no, there isn't any innocence for them... their father wasn't able to connect to an innocence either, it is possible that alchemists are not able to be exorcists..."_

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ed spoke up looking at Hevlaska, as his brother gave him a curious glance. "Alchemists don't believe in God, it would be impossible for '_God' _to give us an exorcist's ability."

"Nii-san." Al scolded at Ed's rude comment and how he said the word God, only earning a confused look from the blond.

"_Yes... that could be true..." _Hevlaska agreed. Al then remembered Ed's hand and asked about it. "_Edward Elric's curse is an odd one; I don't know how it could have come upon him but that it is a rare, terrible curse._

"_That curse will suck out your life and it will reach a time when it will destroy your body."_ Ed looked at his hand in shock, and then let out a sad smirk.

"So there was a price to pay after all..." Ed didn't look at his brother but he could tell he was trying to hold back his tears.

-

Ed and Al were walking down the hallway towards the two spare rooms that Komui said they could stay in until they figure out what to do and also how to cure Ed of the curse. Hevlaska said she didn't know how to cure it but knew very few who have survived the fate of it. Al continued to look at the ground until he heard Ed snicker slightly.

"It seems like we'll never get to rest doesn't it?" Ed laughed lightly only to stop abruptly as he saw Al grit his teeth.

"How can you act so casually when you know that you are gonna die?" Al whispered harshly making Ed flinch.

"Al I-"

"HOW CAN YOU JUST **PRETEND** NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN?!" Al yelled tears falling out of his eyes as he ran away from Ed towards where the waiting rooms were. Ed was about to call out to him but changed his mind. He knew Al needed time to calm down as Ed needed to think of his next plan of action.

-

_Ed looked around his surroundings. He was in the middle of an abandon castle in the main room with the roof collapsed and rubble was all around him. He didn't know why he was there or where for that matter, so he began to walk around to see if he could find some sort of clue. Ed then felt pain shoot up from his hand to his chest and he clutched his shirt falling to the ground, groaning in pain._

"_Why? W-why does it h-hurt?" Ed wondered out loud as he curled up on his knees in pain. Ed then opened one of his eyes, as they had closed from the pain, when he heard a girl's voice sing out._

"_The Millennium Earl is searching,  
searching for his precious heart;  
let's check to see if you are it."_

_A girl with spiky blue hair walked up to him with dark grey skin. She also had six cross marks on her forehead and she gave a sickly sweet smile at Ed and bent down, lifting his head up to face her._

"_Hello... alchemist." She giggled before her grin turned into a large smile as her eyes began to glow._

Ed screamed as he jumped up from his bed, sweat poured from his forehead as he snapped his head around the area, only to realise he was in the room he was staying in. Ed sighed as he placed his head in his hands panting. _Who was she? And what was she singing about?_ Ed thought as his heart beat began to slow down from his panic awakening. _She... she was singing about a heart, and the Millennium Earl... wait, didn't Allen mention he was fighting against him? _Ed's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door knock, getting up after wiping his face dry, he open the door to find a white haired exorcist smiling at him.

"Were you taking a nap?" Allen asked as he looked at Ed's disordered state. Ed blushed lightly at the comment.

"Yeah... I was, so how's it going?"

"Not much, I was going to the cafeteria with Link who decided to walk ahead without me... anyway, you must probably be hungry too," As soon Allen finished speaking, Ed's stomach made a loud growling sound making Ed blush again and Allen laugh. "Looks like I was right come on."

"Alright, lead the way to food!" Ed laughed as he raced after Allen who began to run.

-

"Hey old man, did Komui tell you about the brothers coming from another world?" Lavi asked as he ate in front of Bookman who was drinking tea. He nodded and looked up when he heard Ed and Allen race into the cafeteria and panting.

"I heard of a man named Hohenhiem of Light that came many years ago, but I find it a bit difficult to think these boys are his sons because they are so young..." Bookman said gazing as Ed and Allen walk to a table and sat down waiting for their food while talking. Lavi looked up at the roof thinking and then looked back to his mentor.

"Maybe they went forward in time? As they are this age in their world and somehow they came to the future of this world where under normal circumstances their father would be dead?" Lavi said as Bookman stared at him like he grew another head.

....

"That didn't make any sense did it?" Lavi asked and Bookman nodded sighing.  
_((Actually, I had no idea what I meant when I wrote that... If you can understand that, congrats, because that makes one of us O.o))_  
Lavi looked past Bookman and noticed all the exorcists in the cafeteria looking behind him with 'O.O' expressions. Lavi turned also and gave the same expression. Allen and Ed had ordered a **mountain** of food and were eating as fast as they could. Allen was eating as neatly as possible even though bits and pieces would slip or go flying. Ed was a lot worse than the cursed exorcist; it became hard to tell if he actually got the food into his mouth and not in his shirt.

Kanda, at another table, stood up and took his food with him; he couldn't eat while the midgets ate their food like pigs. Few exorcists had ran out the room, their faces green as they lost what they came into the room for; and those that were walking towards the cafeteria and passed running exorcists changed direction, believing Jerry must of poisoned the food.

-

Lenalee was walking towards the cafeteria, ignoring the warnings so exorcists had given her. She was passing the library when she noticed a certain blond reading a book with a sad expression on his face. Lenalee had heard about Ed's curse and the problem he was going to face, so Lenalee decided to see if Alphonse was alright.

"What are you reading Alphonse?" Lenalee asked as she grabbed a chair to sit next to Al. The young Elric looked up with a sad smile and closed the book, showing Lenalee the cover.

"_Curse and Charms of History_... I was thinking that maybe I could find something for nii-san..." Al said his gazing lowering as his smile washed off his face. Lenalee frowned at Al and placed a hand on his shoulder as he began to cry.

"I... I don't want him to die.... we both have been through enough already, s-so w-why?" Al sniffed as he bent down to put his head on his knees. Lenalee didn't know what to say, she couldn't think of any words of comfort.

"I know it's difficult to grasp the idea he might die, I know, my friends are always in danger with what we do... but as Allen sometimes says, you need to walk forward and don't stop." Al looked up with a shocked face with tears lightly going down his cheeks. Lenalee looked surprised as Al began to laugh softly at what Lenalee said.

"I'm...hehehe... I'm sorry, it's just that sounds like something nii-san says; 'we have two good legs, so use them and walk forward." Al laughed again and Lenalee joined in with him.

"They are so alike aren't they?" Lenalee laughed and Al nodded.

"The only difference is that Allen is more polite than nii-san."

* * *

I'm cutting it here cause I hit a writer's block . .  
(not like I had already hit one which is why it took me a long time to write this chapter ^^;)

Anyway, sorry I hadn't updated; it's just I've been going out, drawing (I found a better way to draw now =D) and also I had to do some work for school (urgh! RE T.T).

In other news, this chapter is for my long time friend (it's been 10 years now O.O) who wanted to be mentioned in this, Dom-chom (sorry Dominica XD).

This chapter is weird O.o; I really wish my chapters aren't going downhill! T.T  
Thank you who have reviewed and faved, I luv ya! -^.^-

Title: See You in My Nightmares – Kanye West (feat. Lil Wayne)

**~ L.o.v.e.l.e.s.s – H.e.a.r.t.l.e.s.s**


	5. All These Things That I've Done

**Chapter 4:**** All These Things That I've Done**

Ed and Allen were the only ones left in the cafeteria by the end of the day as those who were in left early and those that were coming changed direction. Jerry was cleaning up the plates as the two boys were so full they couldn't even get up as they laid their heads on the table.

"I think we ate a **bit** too much..." Ed groaned as Allen made a noise in agreement.

"You think? Now I am low on stock so tomorrow everyone will eat less than they usually do." Jerry mumbled as he took the last few plates in between the exorcist and alchemist. Ed looked at the white haired boy and suddenly remembered the dream he had.

"Um... Allen..."

"Yes?" Allen asked as he looked up at Ed who had a serious expression on his face.

"Before you came to my room earlier I had a dream about this girl with spiky blue hair and dark gray skin," Allen raised his head even more; _could it be... Rhode?_

"She was singing some sort of song about a heart and the Millennium Earl; I thought it might be the one you spoke about before," Ed said, he looked at Allen's face which became dark. "Allen?"

"Allen Walker!" A voice yelled making the duo jump in surprise; turning they faced a man with long blond hair tied in a pony tail, pointing a finger at said exorcist with a menacing glare. Allen paled.

"L-Link?" The man called Link walked up to Allen hitting the boy in the head making him yelp.

"What the hell were you thinking leaving me? I could have reported you to Leverrier and you would be in big trouble right now!"

"I'm sorry! Anyway, you were the one who left me, not the other way around." Allen said as he rubbed his head. Link scoffed and turned to face Ed who was looking at them with a surprised expression.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but we have to leave since it is already 10pm," Link said grabbing Allen by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up. "I'm Howard Link by the way, and you are?"

"I'm Edward Elric." The blond alchemist said getting up also, not wanting to be left sitting alone in the silent room; Link nodded and turned away, dragging Allen with him.

"Gah! Let go Link! Good night Edward, we'll talk about that dream of yours tomorrow alright?" Allen called out; Ed nodded and began to walk out as well towards his room.

* * *

"So you found someone who is like Allen Walker but different.... that doesn't make sense Rhode."  
((_I can't write proper sentences anymore -.-))  
_Tyki said as he drank his coffee while Rhode was dancing around with a light grin on her face.

"Yes it does Tyki, they both nearly look the same but in a way, they both think differently~" Rhode sang as she twirled around. Tyki sighed.

"I still don't quite understand but why does the Earl wants you to invade his dreams?" Rhode stopped dancing and looked at Tyki with a frown.

"I don't know quite myself... Earl-sama just said go into his dream and sing my song about the heart." Rhode shrugged and began to dance again; Cyril walked in at that time with a large grin on his face.

"Ah, Rhode why are you dancing so happily for?"

"It's because I found a new toy to play with~"

"Is that so?" Cyril said as he sat down on the seat next to Tyki. "What's its name?"

"His name is Edward Elric according to Rhode." Tyki said looking at the wall where the clock was. Cyril frowned, _Elric... that name sounds kinda familiar..._

"Oh!" Rhode called out and stopped spinning, Tyki asked what was wrong. "It seems Edward-kun has fallen asleep, I wonder what I should make him dream of?" Cyril looked at the roof thinking and then gave his daughter a dark smile.

"How about this?..."

* * *

_Ed was looking around his surroundings again, but it was different than before. He wasn't in a castle this time, he was just in a dark room with no light, but he could see perfectly well._

"_Where am I now?" Ed said but no answer came to him. Ed looked around and suddenly a light appeared around a woman dresses in what seemed a black wedding dress, she began to sing a familiar song as she turned around, the veil covering her face from view._

"_The Millennium Earl is searching,  
searching for his precious heart;  
let's check to see if you are it."_

"_That song..." Ed said and the woman raised her hands to remove the veil. Ed gasped in terror as he fell down; the woman was his mother. She smiled at him and walked towards him and he began to shake._

"_What's wrong Edward? Aren't you happy to see me?" Her eyes started to glow purple as she began to transform into the creature she became on that fateful night._

"_No! Go away! Stay away from me!" Ed yelled only to be pulled down by an invisible force, he began to struggle; the blue haired girl from before stared down at him with a grin._

"_The Millennium Earl is searching,  
searching for his precious heart;  
let's check to see if you are it."_

"AH!" Ed screamed ignoring the calls the people around him were saying as he stared at the ceiling in fright.

"Nii-san! Nii-san what's wrong?!" A voice broke through to him and he realised Al was standing over him pale along with Lavi, a woman with dark circles around her eyes and Allen. Ed slowly sat up looking around the room until he sighed and laid a hand on his forehead.

"A... another dream..." Ed said and Allen gritted his teeth.

"What happened?" He asked but Ed only shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it... the only thing I can say is that the girl was singing the same song again." Al looked at me confused along with the other two in the room. Allen suddenly turned around to leave until Ed grabbed his sleeve.

"If you are going to Komui, don't." Ed said in a serious voice that made the room go quite and a bit cold. Allen was dumb struck but then quickly pull his sleeve way from his grasp.

"What do you mean?! He has to know about this!" Allen yelled as Ed stood up from the bed looking down at Allen ((_Allen – 5'5 Edward – 5'8 XD_)).

"I know that, but it won't help if we tell him about the dreams when we don't know what they mean yet... I think we should wait." Ed said looking at Allen's shocked face as it began to change into an annoyed expression.

"Don't you realise how dangerous that will be? I can tell this dream was much worse than the other one late yesterday, they will probably get even worse; and you want to continue having these dreams?!"

"I know it's stupid, but I still believe we should wait before we tell." Ed concluded and sat back on the bed not wanting to continue to argue with the younger boy. Allen glared at Ed and then ran out the room slamming the door.

"Allen!" Lavi called out as he chased the boy out the room.

"Oh dear..." the dark haired woman said as she looked at the door with a worried expression and walked out as well. Al watched everyone leave the room and looked at his brother with a slight frown.

"You shouldn't have been like that nii-san; Allen-san was just worried about you." Al said as he sat down next to his brother. Ed looked at him with a sad smile.

"I know Al; I'm just a bit stress out that's all..." Ed said not wanting to tell Al about the dream either. Al nodded and told his brother to rest a bit more, but tries not to fall asleep.

"I'll try." Ed laughed as Al opened the door only to pause.

"Nii-san..." Al began and turned to face his brother with a small smile. "I'm sorry about before."

"It's alright Alphonse."

* * *

"I see; I'll send three exorcists to each place... yes... thank you, farewell." Komui hung up the phone and rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh. Reever walked up to the supervisor and stood in front of his desk.

"Reever... can you call Allen and the others to come here and also call Miranda and Krory?"

"Yes, I'll get them right away." Reever said as he walked out the door; a few seconds later after he left, Al walked into the room towards Komui.

"Alphonse? What can I help you with?" Komui asked as Al looked down at the ground and then up towards the supervisor with determination.

"Komui-san," He began making Komui prepare himself for, what he could tell, was a request. "May my brother and I please be allowed to leave the Black Order so we can find a way to return home and cure his hand?"

....

"Uh... you would like to leave?" Komui asked not expecting that type of request; Al nodded and looked at the desk.

"Yes, it's not that we don't appreciate what you have done for us we are very thankful... but..."

"But?"

"But we don't think its right for you to take care of us for nothing in return, you see... as alchemists we believe that to gain something, something of equal value must be lost and we haven't done anything for you." Al said as he gave a smile to Komui, hoping he would understand. Komui nodded and began to think about what Al said and then thought of an idea.

"How about you repay us by helping us on a mission that Allen and the others are about to go to?" Komui suggested; Al looked at the ceiling trying to figure out what his brother would say if he was there. After a minute of silence, Al looked back a Komui with a happy grin.

"Alright, it's a deal."

"What's a deal?" A voice called out; the two looked at the door to see everyone there, walking into the room with curious expressions. Komui stood up and grabbed a few sheets of paper.

"Alphonse here wanted to do something for us in return for helping him and his brother so they both will help in your new mission." Al looked at Lenalee and Allen who both looked at him with bothered expressions and gave them a reassuring smile.

"So what's the mission?" Kanda grunted folding his arms. Komui leaned against the desk and looked at them with a serious expression.

"You are going to split into two groups, one group goes to Venice, Italy and the other group goes to Sydney, Australia." Komui said; Allen asked the reason for the long distance travel.

"There have been a large amount of sightings of Akuma in both places, we need you to exterminate them and see if you can find out what they are after."

"Who is going to Australia and who is going to Italy nii-san?" Lenalee asked as Komui sighed and looked at them all.

"I think me and nii-san should be in two different groups." Al spoke up and Komui nodded and agreed to the idea, best have one alchemist in each group.

"Alright we'll have Allen, Kanda, Miranda and Edward going to Italy and Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and Alphonse going to Australia." Komui concluded smiling with his eyes closed not seeing Miranda shiver as Kanda growled and Kory heave out a sigh of relief. Allen glared at the ground at being placed into the same group as Kanda **and **Edward; he then sensed Alphonse looking at him and looked in surprise as he was giving him a small smile which said '_it will be alright._'

* * *

Ed yawned as he stood outside with Al and Kanda; they were the only ones ready as the others were taking their time to walk out of the building. Al had told him that he was going to help the exorcists with a mission in repayment of letting them stay at the Black Order, Ed wasn't too enthusiastic especially since he was teamed up with the long haired bastard and with Allen who, he bet, hated his guts right now. Ed was a bit surprised when Al said Allen didn't tell Komui about the dreams so he was thinking that he should apologize, but he knew it won't be easy because of his pride.

"You guys are already out here?!" Lenalee called out as she and the others walked out prepared. Kanda only scoffed and Ed just yawned again while Al laughed.

"Alright it looks like we part here, take care Moyashi, Yuu-chan, Chibi and Miranda-san!" Lavi called out as began to run away.

"**WHAT** DID YOU _CALL_ ME?!" Allen, Kanda and Ed yelled glaring at the retreating red head. Lenalee and Al giggled as Miranda and Krory sweat dropped.

"Be careful nii-san, don't die." Ed laughed; he didn't notice Allen frown at his laughter.

"Don't worry; I still haven't died after all we've been through and if I do die you'll never forgive me, right?" Al laughed and turned away to follow Lavi while Ed smiled and turn to leave as well, leaving everyone confused at their conversation.

* * *

"Um... Elric-kun... what did you mean when you said 'I still haven't died after all we've been through'?" Miranda asked as they sat down in their seats; Allen looked out the window but was listening carefully, curious to what Ed would say. Kanda didn't care at all.

"Well... before in my world I was part of the military and I've gotten through a few battles during that time and fighting enemies that wanted to stop me and Al from reaching our goal." Ed said as smiled at Miranda; he believed since everyone knew about him and his brother coming from another world he didn't think he should lie to them anymore.

"What was your goal?" Miranda asked leaning slightly forward. Ed's eyes began to cloud with pain as he looked at his bandaged hand.

"Our father left us when we were young and I never believed he would come back, but Al and our mother did... she eventually died waiting for him, I made a foolish mistake by trying to bring her back to life..." Miranda gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Allen who was listening snapped his head towards Ed with his eyes wide open and Kanda was looking at him too.

"You were trying to bring her back? So you have met the Earl?" Miranda asked; Ed shook his head.

"No, I've never met him... we were bringing her back to life with alchemy, we knew it was a taboo but I was selfish and didn't think of the consequences.

Anyway, when we did it I lost my left leg and Al lost his entire body... I didn't want to be left alone so I sacrificed my right arm to bring Al's soul back and placed it in a suit of armour... I joined the military so I could search for a stone that would have allowed us to bring our bodies back to the way they were.

Of course others were searching for it too and we fought many people and monsters called homunculi which are the results of bringing someone back to life... I was killed by a homunculi called Envy who was created by our father and was supposedly our half brother, Al then gave himself up and I was brought back to life and I then gave **myself** up and Al was brought back while I was sent to Munich, Germany of 1923 which is pretty much 24 years away." Miranda stared at Ed with large eyes along with Allen.

"So... you died?" Miranda asked and Ed nodded and leaned back on the seat with a pained look even though he was smiling.

"I sometimes still wonder why I'm still alive after all the things I've done... I almost killed my brother and placed him in more pain than anyone could imagine, I have put people close to me in danger or have gotten them killed and I have had almost or have killed people..." Ed said raising his right hand again to look at it. Allen frowned at Ed's statement.

"Maybe God wants you to still be alive..." Ed smirked and placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"There is no God."

* * *

Gah! I'm **so **sorry that it's taking me so long to write new chapters now, since I just got back to school this week so I'll probably update on the weekends or a few days after the weekend (depends on how bad my writer blocks go).

Yes Italy and Australia; Italy cause of the canals (don't ask) and Australia cause I live there! XD

I'm sorry if I'm getting the characters 'out of character', it will happen cause _Full Metal Alchemist_ and _Man_ aren't shounen ai **OR** the same anime/manga so... yeah...

I don't know which side parings I should have!! So I'll give **YOU** the chance to decide.

- Lenalee and Alphonse (seems mostly likely to happen O.o)

- Lavi and Kanda

- Lavi and Tyki (... what?)

- Miranda and Kanda (they are in the same group right now...)

- Lavi and Lenalee

If you can think of any other couples, that'll be great too.

Title Song: All These Things That I've Done – The Killers (it's a bit too happy for the chapter, but the title works with it *shrugs*)

**~L.o.v.e.l.e.s.s – H.e.a.r.t.l.e.s.s**

I keep forgetting this so I'll do it now ^^;  
I DO NOT own _Full Metal Alchemist _or _Man_ or any of the characters in this fanfiction (besides my OCs, e.g. Pax) I also **DO NOT** own the song titles either!


	6. Moonlight Shadow

**Chapter 5:**** Moonlight Shadow**

"So you made him dream about his dead mother singing your song to him? That's very cruel of you Rhode." Tyki said as he listened to Rhode's story; the young Noah pouted at Tyki's comment.

"I wasn't the one who suggested it remember."

"Right, Cyril told you to do that... I forgot."

"Nyah!" Rhode stuck her tongue out and sat down on the seat next to Tyki. Right at that moment there was a knock at the door, Tyki called out saying the door was open.

"Hello how is everyone?" said a cheerful voice.

"Earl-sama~!" Rhode called out raising her arms in the air and the large man walked into the room. "We are both good." The Earl's grin grew wider ((_If that is even possible O.o))_

"That's good to hear, Rhode you no longer need to go into that boy's dreams." Rhode gasped loudly and gave a loud whimper.

"Why?!"

"I have found enough information that I needed from that boy, now we can play with him properly." The Earl chuckled as Rhode squealed; Tyki sighed where he sat but grinned none the less.

* * *

"Allen-kun... Allen-kun we're here." A voice rang in Allen's ear as his eyes began to flutter open.

"Wake up Moyashi or we'll leave you behind." Kanda growled as he stood at the door with Edward next to him.

"It's Allen, get it right for once you retard."

"Tch."

They all walked out into the street to be greeted by a smiling woman with long red hair curled in ringlets waiting for them.

"Hello, I'm Rosario Moretti I received a message from Komui that you needed a place to stay so I'll lead you to the motel I own." She smiled shaking hands with the others.

"It's very nice to meet you, and thank you very much." Miranda said as she gave the woman a shy smile. She lead them through the streets to a small apartment building and handed them keys to the only rooms left which were only 3.

"Well... Miranda obviously needs a room to herself so there's no trouble there..." Allen said as he passed a key to her and then looked back at the two remaining keys. Edward frowned; he picked up the two keys and threw one at Kanda, who caught it.

"Well, no one will be able to sleep if me and Kanda are in the same room... sorry Allen but you'll have to decide which room you'll sleep in." Ed said as he began to walk up the stairs to his room; Allen frowned not liking the situation upon him, sighing he knew he had no choice and followed Ed. There was no chance he would ever, even if he was allowed to, share the same room as Kanda.  
((_Aww!... T.T))_"So you decided to share a room with me?" Ed asked as Allen walked through the door with him and closed it.

* * *

"You gave me a pretty hard choice... I would rather you over Kanda in any situation though..." Allen and Ed blushed lightly at those words thinking of how they sound so much like what two lovers would say to each other. Ed coughed lightly to break to tension and turned to face Allen.

"I'm sorry... for arguing with you yesterday... you had your reasons..." Ed said as he rubbed the back of his head in a flustered expression; Allen looked at him shocked but then looked at the ground with a small content smile.

"I'm sorry too for reacting that way, I sought of see your reasoning but if you have another dream I will tell, alright?" Ed grinned at the smaller boy making him blush pink.

"Alright, if I have another dream we'll mention it... I'm glad we've come to an agreement."

"Me too," Allen said as Timcampy fluttered happily and sat on Allen's head. "Shall we get something to eat? I'm starving after all that sleeping."

* * *

"So where should we start looking?" Miranda asked as they all stood outside Rosario's motel; it was 10pm as they had decided to look around at night since most things happen around that time more than in the day. Allen placed his hand on his chin thinking of a plan.

"How about... we split up into pairs and go to two different areas?" Allen said after a minute.

"It's kinda hard to go to three different places in pairs when there are four of us, Moyashi."

"It's Allen! And I don't see you making a suggestion..."

"I like Allen-kun's idea... so who should go with who?" Miranda piped up, quietly hoping she won't be paired up with Kanda since he scares her. Edward seemed to read her mind.

"Why don't Allen and Kanda work together since you both went on a mission together I heard, and me and Miranda can work together." Ed said ignoring Allen's annoyed expression and Kanda's glare.

"Fine... we'll go north and you go south, we'll meet up at midnight." Allen sighed as he turned to leave with Kanda. Miranda waved at their retreating backs a turned to Edward.

"Thank you... I didn't exactly want to be paired up with Kanda..." Miranda explained when the blond gave her a confused expression.

"That's alright, now let's go hunting."

* * *

"Walker or Elric... Walker or Elric... who should I choose?" Tyki pondered out loud as he watched the four split into two; he knew he wanted to get revenge on Allen but he was also interested in the golden haired boy that caught the Earl's interest. What the Earl wanted to do with the boy he had no clue, all he knew was that he was important and none of the others knew why either... except for Cyril, who claimed the name _Elric_ sounded familiar.

"I suppose... Walker can wait; I'll go after Elric and see how playful he is..."

* * *

Edward and Miranda scanned the streets in silence, seeing nothing out of the ordinary they continued to walk forward just in case.

"Well... it looks like there's nothing around here, let's go back shall we?" Ed asked while scratching the back of his head while Miranda nodded about to turn to walk the other way.

"Aw... so soon? I was hoping that we could play for awhile." A smooth voice rang out into the darkness making Edward tense and Miranda search everywhere wondering who had called out.

"Who are you?" Ed spoke up moving closer to Miranda just in case. The voice laughed and Ed saw a dark figure in a suit step out of the darkness towards them with a hat on his top hat.

"Greetings Edward Elric, my name is Tyki Mikk... pleasure to meet you." The Noah said as he bowed down with his hat in his hand. Miranda gasped as she had recognised the man from Edo and the one who had almost killed Allen. Ed sensed Miranda's fear and knew he was an enemy and prepared himself for any attack.

"Tyki? Never heard of you..." Ed growled; Tyki gave a mocked disappointed expression.

"Really? Rhode never told you about me in your dreams? What a shame..." Ed's eyes widened.

"Rhode... was that the girl singing the songs?"

"Yep, Rhode Camelot... the eldest Noah." Tyki shrugged and took a few steps forward with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you and I play for a while Elric?" Ed's frown deepened and took a step towards Tyki to show he was in, he was about to make another step when a hand suddenly grabbed his coat tightly. Ed turned to see Miranda looking at him with wide, terror-filled eyes, begging him not to go.

"Don't worry Miranda," Ed whispered and grabbed her hand making it loosen. "Stand back alright? And I'll handle this." He smiled and walked away as Miranda nodded her head towards his back and took a couple steps back. Tyki smiled as Ed smirked at him, his eyes alight with excitement and determination.

"Shall we start?" Tyki asked; a purple butterfly fluttering out of his hand on to his finger tips.

"Let the games begin." Ed said as he lunged at the smiling Noah.

* * *

"Looks good to me... what do you think Kanda?" Allen asked as he stopped walking to look at the long haired exorcist. Kanda's gazed searched the dark building before turning to Allen shrugging.

"Nothing here, it's time to go back." Allen rolled his eyes and put his right hand up to his forehead in a mocking salute.

"Yes Captain!" Kanda growled at him.

"Shut up Moyashi."

"It's Alle-" He was cut off when an explosion went off in the direction Edward and Miranda had headed off to. Without a second thought, Kanda and Allen ran in the direction of the blast. Allen couldn't believe that they both hadn't noticed the sparks of blue electricity and flashes of purple that would appear time to time over the roofs. _Please... please let us not be too late..._ Allen prayed as the duo speed up their pace.

* * *

Miranda didn't know exactly how Edward did it but he was able to defend himself against the Noah by just clapping his hands together and touch something which would change into a weapon. She knew a bit about alchemy as she had read a book about them when she worked in a book store, only to get fired the next day... but it never said anything about what she was seeing. Edward slammed his hands to the ground again making spikes grow out and shoot towards the smiling Noah. He jumped over them making them head towards a couple buildings. Miranda gasped as she activated her Innocence creating a barrier to protect the citizens inside.

Edward jumped backwards when Tyki punched the ground where he last stood. The Noah then straightened up to smirk at the blond alchemist.

"Not bad, you are quite entertaining Elric... and quite a match too." Ed smirked as well as he got his breath back; it had been ages since he fought with alchemy, but he was slowing getting back into it.

"Same to you... I haven't fought in awhile so you're good practise." Tyki laughed.

"Are you **that** confident that you'll beat me boy? I admire your courage." Ed clapped his hands again slowly placing them on the ground creating a staff with a blade at the bottom. Tyki summoned another Tease from his hand transforming it into a staff as well. Ed and Tyki charged at each other again; Miranda slumped against the wall, she was nearly at her limit. _Allen-kun... Kanda-kun... hurry, I don't think Edward-kun will hold out much longer..._ As Miranda watched the fight and Ed try to get a hit on the Noah; Ed didn't see a swing of the glowing staff in time and his staff was knocked out of his hands, Ed was about to clap his hands again when Tyki gave him a kick to the stomach, making him fall to the ground grunting. Tyki laughed as he picked Ed up from his collar so they could look eye to eye.

"You were saying that I was good practise eh?" Tyki laughed as Ed gave a grin in response.

"Pretty much, I guess I still need to warm up a bit." Tyki let out a frown but then grinned again as his Tease wrapped around his hand, ready to plunge into Ed's body.

"Edward!" Tyki and Allen both turned to face a charging Allen which Tyki narrowly dogged while dropping Ed on the ground.

"Walker, it has been too long..." Allen face Tyki with a glare in front of Ed; Kanda appeared soon after next to Allen with Mugen activated.

"But not long enough Tyki." Allen said as his grip on his sword tightened. Ed stood up and stared with wide eyes at Allen and Kanda.

"When did you get here?" Allen ignored him and speed toward Tyki who quickly jumped out of the way. Tyki landed and then quickly moved his feet to the side as Kanda's sword swished past him and jump again onto the roof of a building laughing.

"Oh this is **so** much fun!" Tyki laughed; he was about to move again when suddenly a buzzing feeling went through his mind, making him scowl and groan. "Damn it... and at a good time too... sorry Walker and Elric I'll have to go, till next time." Tyki waved as he slowly began to disappear through a door that appeared out of nowhere.

"No you don't!" Allen yelled out and flew out to Tyki at full speed ignoring Miranda's and Ed's calls; Tyki turned his head to the side to watch Allen approach him, he swung his hand up and then in a blast of light hit Allen who went flying away.

"Allen!" Ed yelled as he ran in the direction Allen was falling; he caught onto him, but the pressure of the fall made Ed loose his balance and fall down some stairs along with the white haired exorcist. Ed finally stopped rolling when his back slammed against a wall along with his head, bending forward from the impact he didn't notice Allen raising his head to ask if he was alright and suddenly their lips connected and they stared at each other in shock at what was happening.

_Oh, damn it..._

* * *

*falls to her knees* **I'm sorry, I'm sorry! **I know it's been like... a week or two?... I don't remember **but** I have been **REALLY** busy! D=

I went to Sydney on Mother's Day, the next day I was lazy, the day after it was my birthday (yay!), the three days after that I had NAPLAN tests to do, the next day I went out with my friends to the movies and got **SO** high I freaked them out and terrorised the mall, after that I couldn't think of anything to write and I got hit with a virus on one of my computers as well so I was stressed, later I had to pack for a camp and for the past 4 days I have been out in the bush _freezing_ cold and I just got back earlier today with blisters on my feet, a sore back, cuts on my hands and swollen toes! DX

A lot huh... Anyway, I'll try and update quicker next time.

Thank you **very** much for those who faved and reviewed, I love hearing your thoughts about this. ^.^

Title Song: Moonlight Shadow – Groove Coverage (I was listening to this and went: "OMG! This is my fight scene in my Fanfic! This is what I should call it!" Yes, I didn't know what to call it XD)

**~L.o.v.e.l.e.s.s-H.e.a.r.t.l.e.s.s**

PS: I apologise that the fight scene is crap, I never done one before and I'm not exactly creative *sweat drops*

**I DO NOT **own _D. Grey Man_ or _Full Metal Alchemist_ and either of the characters, this is **FANMADE**. Thank you.

* * *


	7. In My Arms

**Chapter 6:**** In My Arms**

Edward sighed as he turned the taps of the shower off, the steam of the hot water floating around as he grabbed a towel to rap around his body and another one to dry his long blond hair. Walking out the room (after putting clothes on), he looked around to notice that his younger roommate had left the room. Ed blushed as he remembered the incident that happened a few hours ago.

-

_**What-what is going on?!**__ Ed thought as he continued to stare into Allen's own wide eyes, neither of them moving as their lips were still together. Ed couldn't figure out why he didn't pull away like the time he fell on the smaller boy. Ed's thoughts began to get hazy and suddenly he didn't know what he was doing and leaned closer pressing their lips tighter together. He felt Allen tense even more than he already was, but he didn't push him off. __**Wait a minute... what am I **__**doing**__**?!**_

"_Edward-kun! Allen-kun! Are you both alright?!" Miranda's voice called out from above the steps; it was too dark for her to see the duo at the bottom, Kanda walked past her and began to walk down the stairs with his arms crossed. Allen snapped away from Ed blushing a deep red; Ed stared at Allen in surprise and quickly got up grabbing Allen to lift him up as well and then quickly walked towards the steps, avoiding Allen's gaze._

-

Ed fell on his bed and stared at the white roof thinking back. He and Allen spoke about it when they returned to the room agreeing that he wasn't thinking straight since he had hit his head and that everything was alright... but... but Edward could get rid of the memory in his mind or the fuzzy feeling that came along with it. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought and frustration. _Why can't I get it out of my mind? It's not like I enjoyed it or anything..._ Ed became stiff when he began to listen to his thoughts and sat up quickly on the bed. _Holy crap... did I enjoy it? No! How could I have doubted myself, idiot! I wasn't enjoying it, the only reason I feel funny right now is of embarrassment, yeah that's right!_ Ed concluded as he got up stretching before heading towards the door or the room.

"I wonder how Al and the others are." Ed mused out loud and he stepped outside.

-

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lenalee-san..."

"Yes, Alphonse-kun?" Lenalee asked as Al raised a hand, pointing at what the foursome were looking at.

"What is that?" Lenalee shook her head; she had no clue to what it was as it stared at them with dark black eyes. "Do you know what it is Krory-san?" Al asked as he faced the man who reminded him of a vampire he read in history books.

"Um... I think it's a giant rabbit... I don't know..." Krory said as they watched the large, brown 'rabbit' bend down to eat bits of grass before raising its head up again to watch the visitors

"What do you think it is Lavi?" Lenalee asked; the red head had heard about the creature before... but he couldn't remember what it was called so he only shook his head. No one spoke a word until suddenly the mysterious creature's ears perked up and began to hop away as fast as it could, the foursome watched in awe until they realised a car was coming up behind them. The car stopped next to them and a man with dark brown hair came out wear a large wide brim hat.

"G'day! Are you the exorcist from the Black Order?" The man spoke loudly with an odd accent that was almost similar to Reever's. Lenalee nodded and the man smiled walking towards them and held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet ya all, I'm Dave and it will be an honour to serve you while you are here in the Land Down Under!" Shaking hands with the three surprised foreigners.

"Nice to meet you Dave; I'm Lenalee Lee, this is Alphonse Elric, Arystar Krory and Lavi." They began to walk to the car when Al remembered the animal they saw and asked about it making Dave laugh.

"That's a roo you met."

"A what?"

"A Kangaroo, they come only from here in Australia; you'll probably see many animals here that aren't in any parts of the world." Dave smirked as he began to drive; the car picking up the dirt making seem it disappeared out of thin air.

-

Allen lightly swayed side to side as he waited for Komui to respond on the phone. Kanda sent him to call the supervisor because he didn't want to speak with him and Miranda was resting after using her Innocence to protect the buildings during Ed and Tyki's fight. Komui was thinking carefully about the information.

"I don't know what to make of this..." Komui finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked as he stopped swaying.

"I mean, why did Tyki fight Edward? I would have thought he would have fought with you instead."

"So did I... I asked Edward and he said that Tyki wanted to 'play' with him, in other words to test his strength... " Allen said looking down at the ground with a small frown gracing his face. He then began to wonder if he should tell Komui about the dreams behind Edward's back, but Komui beat him to it.

"Allen, if Lenalee and the others encounter a Noah I will call you and all of you will come back immediately... understood?" Allen didn't really understand why Komui didn't want them back just yet, but agreed none the less. "Alright, say hello to the others for me, bye-bye!"

"Bye." Then Allen hung up the phone and walked away towards the bedrooms, thinking of relaxing for awhile. Allen continued to think about what the Earl's plans were, if Tyki's attack was on his orders or if Tyki came to see Edward because of Rhode... Allen didn't understand. He was so focused in his thoughts he didn't realise someone else (who wasn't paying attention either) coming towards him as they collided.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was- Edward?" Allen said as he saw the blonde alchemist catch his balance and then look back at him with an equal shocked expression.

"Allen... um, it's alright I wasn't looking where I was going either... you going back to our room?"

"Uh... yeah..." Edward nodded and looked away from Allen's gaze, unaware that at the same time the cursed exorcist did the same thing. Edward was about to say something until a sharp pain from his hand made him gasp lean against the wall, gritting his teeth.

"Edward? Edward what's wrong?! Are you in pain?!" Allen panicked as he placed a hand on Ed's shoulders. Edward didn't respond, instead he just lifted his right hand and could see the white bandage begin to stain with blood. Allen saw this to and began to drag Ed back to their room. Once inside the room Ed sat down on the bed and began to remove the cloth as Allen got a clean one along with a rag to wash to wound.

"I hate it when this happens." Ed laughed lightly, as sweat began to form on his brow. Allen didn't laugh as he continued to clean the blood away, only for it to come gushing back again.

"This is so weird..." Allen whispered and Ed nodded.

"I know, hand wounds aren't suppose to bleed this much but I'm already use to this... I wonder why it is happing again since it was only a few days ago when I met you guys it began to bleed... it's happening more frequently." Allen was putting the cloth away, the bleed had suddenly stopped as Ed was talking, and he was now placing the bandage on to cover the curse mark. "Maybe... maybe what Hevlaska said is coming closer." Ed spoke up and Allen's hands froze.

"Don't say such things..." Allen whispered harshly and Ed's head snapped down to look at the younger boy; he couldn't see his face because strands of his hair blocked it from view. "Don't say such awful things... it's not happing alright?" Allen looked up with a glare; Ed was surprised that he got so angry; he would have expected that more from Al than Allen. Then Ed saw something flicker in Allen's eyes nearly making him jump, but instead he pretended he didn't notice.

"I'm sorry Allen, you're right... this is probably something else." Allen's glare softened; when he was done he threw the soiled bandage away along with the rag and asked Ed if he was hungry. Ed then remembered why he left the room in the first place and followed Allen out the door his thoughts in another world.

_For a brief moment there... I swear Allen's eye's changed colour. They weren't blue anymore, they were... gold..._

-

"Tyki-pon, I'm upset that you went out to fight the exorcists and the alchemist without telling me or without my permission." The Earl said; Tyki just sighed and slumped backwards on the couch, he raised his hand to remove the cigarette from his mouth to speak.

"But you said we could play with him properly now didn't you?" Tyki asked and the Earl only nodded slowly, waiting for the Noah to continue to explain himself. "Well I wanted to see what was so important about him since he has grabbed a lot of attention from you."

"He's right," Rhode spoke up from the corner of the room where she stood. "You asked me to go into his dreams but for what reason?" The Earl only chuckled, making both of the Noahs more confused.

"I see now, you're just curious of my plan... well if I tell you now it will just spoil the fun but I'll give you a clue or perhaps a _reason_ as to why you should listen carefully to my orders about anything to do with the Elric brothers," Tyki and Rhode shared a glance with each other and then turn back to the Millennium Earl nodding. "That boy is the key to finding out where the Heart is." Rhode's eyes opened wider and Tyki tensed. To think he was also planning to kill the blond alchemist when he was fighting him, but then remembered something that the Earl said before.

"Wait a minute; you said he had a brother right? Why must we only go after one of them?" Earl turned to him and nodded his head.

"Good question Tyki-pon, it's because he is the eldest of the two so the information was passed down directly to him instead of the younger brother." Tyki nodded.

"How was the information passed down?" Rhode asked; only to be disappointed when the Earl said it was a secret to be revealed later.

-

Edward woke up in the middle of the night believing that he heard something in the room. Ed sat up and looked around seeing nothing out of the ordinary; he then looked at the other bed where Allen slept to see nothing odd again. Ed then stood up and walked towards the window and looked outside to see that there was a large full moon. Ed began to remember everyone he and his brother left behind and wondered how they were. _Winry is probably working on automail along with Granny Pinako. Mustang skipping out on paper work and Hawkeye would scold him. The others will just watch on with amusement and Rose will be taking care of her children._ Ed continued to remember everyone when he heard the noise that woke him up and realised what it was. Ed turned around and walked around Allen's bed to look at the younger boy's face. Allen looked like he was about cry as he gave out another whimper and curling up into a small ball under the blankets.

"Mana..." Allen murmured as he bit his lip and tears began to form in his eyes. Ed sat on his bed and watch what was really behind Allen's poker face. He knew Allen hid his emotions behind a smiling mask and let only a couple of feelings break through it, he never realised before that he was suffering inside somewhere. "Mana... I'm... sorry..." Allen whispered as a couple of more tear flowed down his cheeks; Edward was then reminded of how other people, especially his brother, would tell him that he would apologize to his mother while he was sleeping. He soon stopped but then the Alfons from Germany told him that he was apologizing to his brother a couple of nights sometimes. He understood that something in Allen's still tormented him, and that no matter how long ago it was, it still seem like only yesterday. Ed then placed his bandaged hand on Allen's black one, squeezing it lightly in comfort.

"It's alright, don't worry." Ed whispered; he was surprised that after that Allen had calmed down and no longer had a pained expression on his face. Ed smiled and with a finally squeeze he let go of Allen's hand and stood up from the bed stretching. He didn't realise that when he got up, the shift of the bed woke Allen up as he eye sight began to focus into the dark room he saw Edward's back.

"Edward?" Allen whispered in question; Ed stiffened at his voice, knowing that he was awake now. He turned slowly to look at confused blue orbs. "Edward why are you out of bed?" Allen asked and he could clearly see a light blush appearing on the blonde's face.

"Um, well, you see... I heard something and I looked around and saw nothing strange so I was about to go back to bed, and then I realised that you were having some kind of nightmare so I..." Ed's voice drifted off as he scratched the back of his head while looking at the wall in embarrassment. Allen stared at him in shock and slowly sat up in his bed still looking at Ed.

"So that warm feeling that I got on my hand was you?" Ed quickly looked at Allen in surprise and the exorcist took that response as a yes. Allen laughed quietly and gave Ed a large grin while his cheeks flushed pink.

"Thank you Edward." Ed jumped a bit at his words; his light blush becoming a darker crimson as he looked at Allen's cheerful, young face.

"F-for w-what?" Ed stammered in embarrassment. Allen laughed again at how flustered Ed had become, unknown to him that Ed felt his heart skip a beat at the sound.

"For comforting me in my sleep... when I felt that warmth on my hand I didn't feel lost or lonely in my dream anymore... so really, thank you." Allen looked down towards his hands on his lap with a small smile on his face. Ed continued to stare at him, a single thought flowing through his head.

_Holy crap... I think I'm falling for him..._HAHA! DONE! Now I'm sorry it's taking me _forever_ to write chapters, I'm a High School student so I really have a lot on my mind right now (work, tests, annoying people etc. etc.) plus I'm suffering from **REALLY** bad writers block and the only time I'm out of it is in the middle of the night (it's 12:43am right now). Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot! I also had trouble finding a good title for this chapter so the one I chose is not that good, if you have a better suggestion tell me and I'll check it out and see if it works. ^^

* * *

Well, I think I'm gonna have a longer delay next time cause next week I'm going to Sydney (again) cause my grandma is going to South America, Chile (yes, I'm half Chilean) for 8 months.

Ed has realise he's got feelings for Allen... but they are not hooking up **JUST** yet (Muahahaha!) also I don't think I'll give Al and the other much screen time in Australia (I can't think of anything for them ^^;)

Song Title: In My Arms – Plumb

Thank you very much for the reviews~! X3

**~L.o.v.e.l.e.s.s – H.e.a.r.t.l.e.s.s**

**[EDIT: ****Thank you**** Thiendrah for telling me that I forgot Lavi... I feel so bad T.T]**


	8. Mr Brightside

**Chapter 7: Mr. Brightside**

"Oi Chibi, stop yawning." Kanda said as Ed let out his tenth yawn for the morning. Ed stopped and glared at Kanda that would give an assassin a run for his money. The blond was about to retort until Miranda cut him off.

"Didn't you get much sleep last night Edward-kun?" she asked; Ed blushed lightly and nodded his head. Allen over heard their discussion and paused in wolfing down his breakfast.

"That's my fault," He spoke; the others then turned to him. "I was making noises as I slept and kept him up by accident."

"Its fine, you can't control yourself while you're asleep." Ed said not looking at Allen directly; Allen was a bit confused that Ed was blushing, but then thought it was because of the attention they were giving him and continued to eat. Ed looked out the window, trying to control his emotions. He yawned once again much to Kanda's annoyance, making the blond smirk.

-

"No."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I said no, go ask Tyki."

"But Tyki has been grounded by Earl-sama!"

"Then... go ask someone else Rhode, I'm... busy." Cyril said as he looked at his crossword puzzle with a raised eyebrow. Rhode looked at him with a blank look and then left the room pouting.

"Geez... Does that mean I have to go by myself?" Rhode questioned out loud.

"Go where?" A voice called out; Rhode turned around and smiled as Debitto and Jasdero appeared out of the dark hallway with their golden guns pointing at each other.

"Hey, it's been ages since I've seen you guys." Debitto shrugged at Rhode's comment and then leaned forward, Jasdero following close behind.

"You didn't answer our question."

"Right, Earl-sama wants me to visit Edward-kun."

"_Edward-kun_? Who the hell is that?!"

"Yeah! Who? Who?" Jasdero chanted; Rhode sighed and explained who Edward was to the two teenaged Noahs ((I think they're teenagers O~O)).

"Oh... We'll go with you!" Debitto said smirking and began to walk in the direction Rhode was walking before, Jasdero cheering next to him. Rhode spun around and ran in front of them to stop them.

"No you don't!"

"What? Why! Why! WHY?!" Jasdero began to yell jumping up and down.

"Cause you'll try to hog all the fun!" The three Noah began a huge argument in the hallway, ignoring the stares of some of the Akuma servants. Lero flew down the hall towards the loud voices, when it finally reached the source of the noise; Lero flew in between Rhode and Jasdevi.

"There you are Rhode, Earl-sama wants you to hurry and go see that boy, Lero~!" The pumpkin umbrella yelled; Rhode was stunned for a moment before she realised she was wasting precious _playing_ time and quickly began to run, ignoring Jasdevi's calls.

"Oi! You're not leaving us behind!" Debitto was about to follow until Lero flew in front of him.

"No, Earl-sama wants only Rhode to go, Lero." The mansion was then filled with screams of anger and gun shots.

-

_How did things turn out this way? _Ed thought as he walked back to the room thinking back on his thoughts from last night. _How is it possible that I have fallen for Allen? In just a few days since I met him too! Wait I don't even know if I love him yet!_

Ed stopped walking and then began to scratch his head furiously. _And since when have I been gay?! I thought I was straight! No... I'm not in love with Allen; I'm just... a confused 17 year old whose hormones just started to kick in late, yeah!_ Ed straightened up and looked up at the roof with a settled look on his face.

"That's right I'm just confused that's all and since my hormones decided to kick in now I'll probably have a growth spurt too!"

"Hehehe! You should try to control yourself when you speak Mr. Elric." A voice giggled behind Edward making him jump against the wall, a large blush crossing his face.

"Ms. Moretti! How much did I say out loud?!" Ed screeched in panic; he hoped he hadn't spoken **all **his thoughts out to the world.

"Please call me Rosario; anyway, all you said was that you were confused and that your hormones might of just kicked in and you might grow tall, that's all," Rosario said smiling as Ed gave out a huge sigh of relief. "Though I must ask you, if you are troubled by something don't suddenly break down alright? A few customers came running to me saying: "A crazy blonde boy is shaking his head madly outside my door!" so please restrain yourself for me?"

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't notice that people were near by... hehe... anyway thanks Rosario." Ed said as he began to continue his walk down the hall. _Yep, it's just hormones... and the only reason this is happening towards Allen is because I'm attracted. Not infatuated, attracted. Man I need to sleep._

_-_

"Hm... what a crummy looking hotel... guess exorcists can't afford much." Rhode looked at the building in distaste from the roof top across the street; she continued to stare at it, ignoring the sound of thunder above her and the drops of rain hit the umbrella she stole earlier since she forgot to take Lero with her. Rhode sighed.

"I better get started."

-

_Attracted, not infatuated, attracted, not infatuated, attracted... this is messed up right here!_ Ed yelled in his head as he finally reached his room while still arguing with himself. He took a deep breath in as he knew Allen was in there. As he reached out, he began to hear a voice slowing rising up from down the hall. It sounded like someone was singing, and it was quite a familiar song too.

"_The Millennium Earl is searching,  
searching for his precious heart;  
let's check to see if you are it."_

_That song!_ Ed began to run towards the singer of the song as the lyrics went over and over again, getting louder each second. Ed burst through the doors at the front into the pouring rain looking around for the singer.

"_The Millennium Earl is searching,  
searching for his precious heart;  
let's check to see if you are it."_

Ed looked up as he saw a small girl leap off a building across the street and land perfectly well on the ground below her. She looked up and gave a grin to Ed which made him suddenly tense up.

"Hello Edward-kun, we finally meet face to face and not in a dream that I have made up."

"You're Rhode aren't you?" Ed growled; glaring at her through his wet bangs as she squealed.

"Yay! You remember my name! I have been curious about for some time now Edward-kun, not only me but all of the Noahs have been curious about why Earl-sama is so interested in you."

"Oh? So that so... why is the Earl so interested in me when I haven't been here for long and also why do you always sing that song?" Rhode smiled and took a few steps back so she could lean against the brick wall, Ed didn't care that he was now soaking wet and stayed where he was.

"We don't know why Earl-sama likes you, my father says your name is familiar but I don't recall anything from it so it will be a mystery until he tells us," Rhode said shrugging. "As for the song, Earl-sama told me to sing that to you and not to stop singing it to you; are you finding my song dull?"

"Pretty much." Ed said without a care that he was insulting her; Rhode pouted and mumble something as "didn't have to be so rude about it". Ed was about to ask more questions when suddenly his hand began to sting again. _What?... Why is it hurting again when it happened only yesterday too?_ Ed didn't think about it too long as Rhode appeared in front of him as he crouched to the ground looking down on him like the first dream he had with her in it.

"Are you in pain Edward-kun?" she asked in fake sweetness; Edward growled at her and then hissed in pain as she stepped on his, once again, bleeding hand. "Only dog's growls Edward-kun... are you a dog?" Edward didn't reply; he yelped a second later when she pushed the heel of her shoe into his hand. The pain was so immense that he couldn't fight back or even move. He had never felt so weak in his life, and began to question why.

-

_Allen looked around in surprise. He was inside a church that had broken windows with little light coming through them; the only light he could get were the surrounding candles that were dripping with wax._

"_Where am I?" Allen called out as he walked past the seats towards the alter where behind it was a large white piano, the only thing besides the broken windows that was coloured. Allen was so mesmerized by the piano he didn't notice a figure walk out from the shadows on the upper level of the church._

"_You're in my world now, Allen Walker." The figure spoke out making Allen jump and turn towards him with a shocked expression. It was too dark for Allen to see the persons face and called out in a fierce voice for his identity._

"_I thought you would realise who I was since you are asleep and in my world as well... you'll recognise me as the Musician or more commonly the 14__th__." Allen's breathe was stuck in his throat as his mind fully transferred the fact he was now talking to the Noah inside him._

"_You're the 14__th__... Mana's brother..." Allen whispered as he watched the shadow nod his head; Allen opened his mouth to speak again when the Noah raised his hand to cut him off._

"_Now is not the time to ask questions Allen Walker, the others are here to take the eldest Elric."_

"_Edward? Who's here to take Edward?" Allen asked getting panicked._

"_The eldest Noah, Rhode... she is here to take him to the Earl." Allen then began to run towards the church doors until the 14__th__ jumped in front on the door blocking his way._

"_What are you doing?! I've got to help him!" The 14__th__ said nothing as he raised his left hand and placed a finger on Allen's scar; Allen's vision started to go dark and he saw nothing only hearing the words "__**It's for the best**__" before collapsing._

_-_

The 14th opened his eyes and saw the ceiling; he slowly sat up getting use to the body for a few seconds before standing up and heading towards the window and jumping out of it landing gracefully on the ground. He raised his head to the rain, loving the feeling of it hitting his skin even though he was in Allen's body. The Noah then began to run towards where he sensed Rhode was; knowing he had only a few minutes before Allen's soul wakes up and his go back inside deep in his mind.

"Rhode Camelot, it's been so long." He called out as he reached the front of the building where Rhode was holding Ed by his collar. Rhode's head snapped towards him in shock, he saw Ed's amber eyes ((ha-ha! Corny! XD sorry)) turn to him as well and slightly widening.

"Allen-kun? No... You're not Allen..." Rhode spoke softly and she released Ed making him fall to the ground with a thud. "You're familiar... who are you?"

"Rhode, can't you remember someone who was once a part of your family? I feel hurt." The 14th mocked and he smirked when he saw the realisation dawn on her face.

"You're the 14th!" She hissed; The Noah nodded and took a few steps toward her as she stepped back the same number of times. Rhode didn't expect this type of interference and summoned a door from the ground to leave.

"Leaving so soon Rhode? I was hoping to catch up with you." The 14th then began to feel a hazy buzz at the back of his head and knew Allen's soul was waking up. Rhode paused turning back to face him with a smirk.

"We will, along with the others and Earl-sama." And with that she left with no sign that she was ever there. The 14th looked on as the large door began to fade away, he felt the buzzing feeling intensify and sighed as his time was up. He looked down at the blonde who gazed up at him with glazed gold eyes.

"You look a lot like your father in his younger days..." Ed's eyes widen slightly at the comment, but didn't say a word. The 14th closed his eyes feeling his soul detach from the body.

-

Allen snapped his eyes open after feeling an electric shock pass through him. He looked around in the rain and then to his hands realising he was back in his body after the 14th took it. _What was that all about and why am I outside in the rain?_ Allen thought. He didn't think about it long when he realised that someone was breathing very deeply close by; he looked down and gasped as he saw Edward lying on the ground, an abnormally large puddle of blood seeping out of his right hand.

"Edward!" Allen cried as he fell on his knees to hold Edward's hand to stop the bleeding. Ed hissed at the pressure but continued to lay in silence. "I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have let my guard down so easily after Tyki was here before." Allen apologized; Ed smiled lightly, a small chuckle coming out before he passed out.

"Allen-kun! Edward-kun!" Allen heard Miranda scream as she came running out of the hotel with Rosario and Kanda following close behind. "What happened?! Is Edward-kun alright?!" Allen told Miranda he wasn't sure and told her to call Komui; he then asked Rosario to get medical supplies and for Kanda to help him with the unconscious alchemist up to their room. Kanda grunted but helped either way.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I'm cutting it off cause I love doing stuff like that hahaha! - *gets hit in the face with a brick*

I'm actually proud of this chapter; sure I felt like gagging a bit (this is why I suck at romance XD) but pulled through better than the previous chapters. I hate that I can only write **really** late at night XP.

Unfortunately, I may be on holidays now but I will be overseas (New York and Canada) for 15 days. So I'll be **really** slow (not that I'm not slow enough O.o) **BUT** I will be taking my laptop so I'll get the chance to write in my spare time ^.^ yay!

This is kinda weird... ever since I started writing fanfiction I have been really busy... have I always been this busy?!

Thanks for the reviews and faves once again; I hope I didn't forget anyone or done a REALLY stupid typo again ^^;

Title Song: Mr. Brightside – The Killers (The beginning of the song matches Ed's dilemma XD)

**~L.o.v.e.l.e.s.s – H.e.a.r.t.l.e.s.s**


	9. Creeping In My Soul

**Chapter 8: Creeping In My Soul**

"Lenalee! Your brother is on the phone." Dave called out as he held out the phone in his left hand and took a bite of his sandwich in his right. Lenalee looked up from her conversation with the others and walked to the phone with a smile.

"Nee-san?"

"Lenalee-chan! Is everything alright where you are? Are you safe? Is Elric-san alright?" Komui bombarded his little sister through the phone. She gave out a little sigh and calmed her brother down.

"Nee-san, I'm alright along with the others; there have been a few Akuma attacks, mostly Level 1's and one or two Level 2's and Alphonse-kun is safe too... why do you ask that?" Lenalee asked; Alphonse over heard his name and stood up to stand next to Lenalee confused.

"Lenalee... you all have to come back to the order as soon as possible and watch over Elric-san, understood?"

"Wait, what's going on? Why must we return so soon and is Alphonse in danger?!" Lenalee panicked as her gaze flashed to the confused alchemist who stood beside her; the others then stood up and crowded the phone booth.

"Allen and the others were attacked by Rhode, they believe that she was after Edward and seriously injured him..." Lenalee gasped. "Oh no!"

"Lenalee? Lenalee what's wrong?" Lavi asked; his cheerful demeanour replaced with serious concern.

"Edward-kun is hurt."

"What?!" Alphonse yelled snatching the phone from her frozen hands. "What happened? How bad is he? Tell me!"

"Calm down Alphonse, he's safe back here in the Order; we need you back here just in case they come after you too." Alphonse calmed down a bit and took a deep breath.

"Yes, sorry about that." Komui said it was fine and gave the order one last time before hanging up.

"Al?" Lavi spoke as Alphonse placed the phone down. He looked at the others in a serious expression.

"Let's go back."

-

Allen continued to stare at the door. He had been standing there for two minutes when it felt like five hours. He raised his black hand to grasp the door knob but backed down again wondering why he couldn't just open the simple piece of wood that separated him and the object, or in this case person, that he wanted to see.

_This is ridiculous! I've faced Akuma, Noah and the Earl! Why can't I open this stupid freaking door!_ Allen was too absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice his hand move on its own a slam the door open shocking the occupant inside the room.

"Geez! Allen the least you could have done was knocked or maybe even open the door slowly." Allen blushed deeply when he heard the blonde's comment making him laugh. "So... what's up?"

Allen closed the door and sat next to the bed Edward was occupying. "I just wanted to see how you were." He spoke looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Edward also blushed, but for a different reason.

"I've been through worse," Allen looked up to see Edward grin at him; he smiled too. Edward turned towards the window watching the rain hit the glass suddenly remembering something of the night he was attacked. "Allen, there's something I need to ask you..."

"What is it?"

"... What happened to you?" Allen cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Edward faced him; his eyes locked onto Allen's grey ones.

"You weren't yourself... and you said I looked like my father when he was younger..." Allen's eyes widen in surprise and then realisation crossed his face.

"The 14th..."

"Who?"

"... Inside me is the 14th Noah or the Musician, he once worked with the Earl but betrayed him for some reason we don't know, that night he took control of my body which I believe was to help you... he must have met your father when he came to this world." Edward nodded; it all made sense, except the part of one of those gray skinned people inside of Allen and why they were after him.

"Why is it that strange things always happen to me?" Allen gave a light laugh to Edward's comment and they both sat in silence.

"Say, Edward... tell me about where you came from." Allen spoke up, shifting in his seat. Edward looked at him for a second and then to his right hand.

"There's not really much to say other than that Al and I were born in a small town far from the city. Our father left us and our mother when we were young and I hated him very much for that... anyway after our mother died we left our town to train with an alchemist to improve our skills and the rest you already know." Allen looked down as he remembered what Edward said on the train.

"Do miss anyone from your home?"

"Yeah... I miss Winry, Grandma Pinako, Rose, Teacher, Armstrong, Hawkeye... hell I even miss Mustang the jerk," Ed laughed; Allen gave a small smile as he watched the blonde think back on those who he left behind but he couldn't help but feel sad for him too. "I wonder if Winry's business has become well known now..."

"Winry?"

"A childhood friend... she's a mechanic, the best I know though scary with her temper and wrench." Ed laughed while rubbing his fore head remembering the times he returned with his automail broken and she threw the gift he gave her to his head. Ed glanced at Allen to see his eyes cast down wards in confusion.

"Allen?" Allen quickly looked up and gave a small grin.

"Sorry, I was just thinking... you should rest a bit more, I'll just get some food, want any?" Allen said quickly and he walked towards the door. Edward frowned lightly and then shook his head saying he was fine.

"Alright, I'll come see you later, bye!" The exorcist spoke opening the door.

"Uh... yeah-" The door gave a tiny click to signify that it was shut to the silent room, "... bye."

-

Allen slowly walked through the hallway away from Ed's door with a very confused expression. After a while of walking he began to pick up his pace into run, nearly knocking over a few finders. Allen kept his head down as he ran, blushing a bright red. _What's wrong with ME?!_

"Allen Walker, get back here!" A voice called out behind him; Allen lifted his head up in surprise and slowed down to turn and see a raging blonde down the hall chasing after him.

"Link? What are you doing here?" Allen asked as the blonde caught up to him and tried to catch his breath.

"What am _**I**_ doing here? What are _**you**_ doing here?! You're supposed to be doing work in the library!" Link bellowed as his face became red with anger; Allen jumped back a little turning pale white that nearly matched his hair.

"S-s-sorry, I f-forgot!" He squeaked before being dragged through the halls by his collar.

"I'm gonna show you that you should _**never**_ forget doing your work!"

-

"Ne, Earl-sama." Rhode spoke up lifting her head up to look at the large man as he was writing her homework.

"What is it Rhode?" He asked not looking up at her as she shifted uncomfortably; she was unsure how he would respond to her news.

"That night when I went to see Edward-kun... Allen-kun appeared but... it wasn't Allen-kun..." In the corner of her eyes she saw the Earl freeze.

"Really?..."

"Yeah... it was the 14th..." Rhode turned her head and saw the Earl wasn't making a single movement, that wasn't a good sign. "Earl-sama?"

"..."

"... What... What are we gonna do?" The Earl finally began to move as he lifted his head to gaze at the clock on the other side of the room and then to Rhode.

"We'll continue with our plan, truthfully I shouldn't be surprised that _**he**_ came out but we should be able to succeed with no other problems besides the exorcists." He leaned his head down and continued writing quickly. Rhode nodded; glad the Earl didn't go on a rampage but could tell he was not pleased.

-

"Nii-san I told you to be careful! Just because you heard that song from your dreams doesn't mean you should rush out to the enemy by yourself!" Alphonse cried out with tears in his eyes as Ed lay on the bed trying to push himself into the mattress to hide from his younger brother's wrath. "I told you I would never forgive you if you died!"

"I know Al, I know... I'm sorry but you should know me by now." Ed chuckled as he tried to lighten the mood; Al frowned at him but calmed down and sat on the bed. "I'm glad they didn't go after you though."

"I don't get it... they came after you but not me, why did they come after you anyway?"

"I don't know Al, we all don't... Rhode said the Earl was interested in me but for what we don't know." ((A lot of 'don'ts' and 'knows' huh?))

"I'm worried nii-san..." Al said as he looked at Ed's bandaged hand and grasped it; Ed tightened his hand around the younger Elric's while giving a small smile.

"Everything will be alright so don't worry, why don't you get something to eat? You probably haven't eaten anything yet." Al gave a tiny grin as he got up saying farewell before leaving through the door. Ed sighed and slumped against the pillows looking up at the ceiling.

_Man... just when I thought everything will finally turn out normal for us we get sucked up into more trouble... I bet we'll never settle down until we die or something._ Ed groaned placing his hands behind his head and turning to look at the door, his thoughts wandering towards a certain silver haired boy. _I wonder why Allen suddenly left like that; I could tell he was lying about the food... did I say something wrong? I can't think of anything wrong I said...Why am I getting so worried about him? I barely know him, yet..._ Ed felt his face soften at the thought of the younger boy. His white hair giving off a light glow, his pale skin that seemed so smooth and his grey eyes that shine with kindness and strength.

Ed sat up silently placing a hand on his mouth as a dark red blush rose upon his face. _Holy- I really am in love with him!_

Behind his hand, Ed felt his mouth twitch into a soft smile.

-

In the library, the exorcist in Ed's mind was clouded with confusion in his.

"Walker," Allen jumped at the intruding voice only to realise it was Link. "Is something troubling you?" Link asked as he picked up the pile of papers Allen had finished writing.

"Wha? N-no, nothing's wrong..." Allen stuttered as he looked down on his report that he had stopped writing for ten minutes. He lifted his gaze again to see Link still stare at him with an eyebrow raised. "W-what?"

"You're lying; I bet an idiot can tell you're lying too." Allen gave a light chuckle as Link sat down again picking up a book to read. Allen then sighed and looked at his black arm.

"Link... what is the feeling you get when someone talks about somebody else in an affectionate way and you feel a punch to your stomach when you hear them?" Link looked up to see the boy's expression to see a sad smile on it. Link looked down back to his book.

"That's called jealousy." Allen snapped his head up to Link in shock.

"Jealousy?!"

"Well... what else can it be? Do you feel really close to this person?"

"Uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes; anyway, you're feeling envious of the person who is taking all the attention of the one you care about." Allen looked down again feeling a strong blush bloom on his cheeks. _I'm jealous? Because Ed cares about someone else? Haha... It's funny how as I think of this my chest hurts._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

*gets slapped* WAH! I'm sorry! I'm only **15**, I have a lot of stuff going on in my life *gets slapped again* I'm sorry I said I have no life before! I was kidding! *gets slapped again* I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM! *gets sla-wha?!* O.o

*cough* Anyway, gomen for the long update (it's been what? 4 months?) It's just I'm not good with writing romances.

Anyway, thanks for those you have been reviewing, faving **AND **waiting; you are the ones who torment me about updating =D

Title Song: Creeping In My Soul – Christina Lorentzen

**~ L.o.v.e.l.e.s.s – H.e.a.r.t.l.e.s.s**


	10. Chasing Cars

**Chapter 9: Chasing Cars**

Komui sat at his desk staring at Bookman and Bak whom he called to visit. It couldn't be a coincident that once the Black Order found the Elric brothers the Millennium Earl and his _family_ of Noahs would begin to act up after a period of silence. Not only that, but after Allen spoke to him earlier of the 14th taking control of his body he became quite worried for the young exorcist and the safety of those in the Order.

"I don't know what to say about this..." Bak spoke up in the silence; Komui leaned his head down unsure of how to respond. "Those brothers have said they never heard of the Millennium Earl after their arrival up until now, it doesn't make sense."

"They hadn't been here in this world for long before we met them less we forget," Bookman said turning to face Bak. "The eldest Elric had spoken about the Noah, Rhode and that she gave him dreams."

"Yes, in the dreams she would sing the song about the heart..." Silence filled the room again as everyone tried to figure out the situation with the clues they have. Bak looked at the ground when his eyes suddenly widen and snapped his head up catching the attention of the others.

"It can't be..."

"What is it?" Komui asked standing up.

"You don't think that it's possible that... Mr Elric has something..."

"That the Earl wants?" Bookman finished the incomplete sentence. The two men didn't say a word as they figured out what Edward might have.

-

Alphonse quickly passed some of the finders and exorcists as he looked through the halls. In a frantic he wasn't watching where he was going and slammed against somebody else who was also in a rushed search.

"Ah! I'm really sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Al cried waving his hands in front of the blonde stranger who shook his head saying it was alright.

"I should have been watching where I was going too... I'm Howard Link." The blonde held out his hand and shook it with Alphonse.

"Oh! I'm Alphonse Elric, um, you wouldn't of happen to have seen my brother have you his name is Edward; according to the nurse he escaped his room and I'm worried that he is neglecting his rest."

"No I haven't, but have you seen Allen Walker? He disappeared when I was making tea and he has to complete his work." Alphonse blinked in surprise. _Nii-san and Allen-san have disappeared? Where did they go?_

-

Allen sat in the white control room of the Arc; his fingers brushing against the keys of the piano. He decided that he needed time to think by himself and escaped from the library as Link went to make tea. He knew he was going to get an earful when he shows up again but he really needed to be alone.

Allen began to think back on what Link said about jealousy. He still didn't believe he was jealous of the girl Winry because it seemed that she and Edward have a close relationship. Though even as he thought about this he couldn't figure out a reason to support himself; he was truly lost about his feelings for the older teen.

Letting out a sigh of breath, the exorcist lifted his legs up and curled into a ball on the piano seat, closing his eyes. He began to think about why he would even like Edward more than a friend.

_I suppose... we are both similar in unexpected ways; he tried to revive his mother, I tried to revive Mana... he was a part of the military, I'm a part of a group of exorcists... we both are cursed, yet his will cause his death. But... as I think of this, my chest tightens and I feeling a strong sense of sadness... the thought of not seeing his smirk or his bold golden eyes shine makes me want to cry..._

He shook his head thinking it was stupid to think of those things, he has known him for only a few days and he already believes he has a... a... _crush_ on Edward. Tightening his grip around his legs Allen had never felt more confused in his life, other than the time he first met Mana and cried because of the death of his dog.

Allen then heard a door open behind him and turn in surprise to see a pair of shocked gold eyes looking back.

-

Edward hid behind a door as he listened carefully making sure the nurse left before he leaves his hiding space. He left his room earlier as he grew tired of staying in bed, he was never one to sit still and twiddle his thumbs. Hearing the coast was clear he peaked past the door into the hallway, he let out a sigh of relief as the hall was empty; quickly he quietly ran the opposite way.

During his run away, he forgot how big the Black Order was and did not know where he was after walking towards a dead end. _Crap! I'm lost... I'll just go back the way I went and take a different route._

Ed continued to wander around the halls seeing if anything looked familiar but found nothing. _Damn it! Right now I rather get caught than continue walking around like this! Huh? What's that?_ Ed thought as he approached what seemed to be a blurry white door in the middle of the hallway. Unsure if he was seeing things Ed lifted his hand and reached out to grab the door handle; once he grasped the metal object he confirmed that he wasn't delusional. _I wonder... what's on the other side..._ Ed mused as he twisted the door knob opening it to reveal a white room. On one of the walls was a large mirror and on another a window; nearby the window was a white couch and two chairs that were just as white as the entire room. But what caught Ed's attention was that in the centre of the room was a large white piano with a certain exorcist sitting at the stool staring at him with wide eyes.

"!?"

"..."

"... Edward?"

"Allen, uh... what are you doing here?" Ed asked stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him; Allen shifted slightly looking at the ground.

"I should be asking that, why are you out of bed? And how did you find this room?" Ed laughed lightly and raised a hand to scratch the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"I hate sitting in one place for too long so I escaped from the head nurse and I got lost around the Order, so as I was looking for a familiar route I saw a blurry door which opened up to here," Allen laughed as Ed finished his story. "So what about you?"

"Me? I wanted sometime to be alone and think about a few things..."

"Oh... do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Allen said quickly, blushing as he scolded himself for sounding desperate. "Its fine, we can talk and get to know about each other more... if you want..." He concluded as he gazed to the floor missing the blonde flush.

"S-sure." Ed stuttered as he walked to sit next to Allen on the piano stool. An awkward silence passed them both, not knowing what to say. Allen looked to the side and glimpsed at the elder boy who was staring the ceiling. Ed had his hair loose and it fell gracefully around his face and back, he began to wonder if it was a smooth and soft as it looked. His hand twitched at the thoughts and quickly looked away as he felt his face heat up drastically.

"So tell me," Ed spoke up stunning the embarrassed exorcist. "What is this room?"

"Uh... this room controls the arc, it's allows us to travel anywhere we want at anytime... it was the Millennium Earl's but on our last battle with him he was destroying it and moving to another one; at the last minute I stopped it from being destroyed and now we use it."

"Wow... how did you stop it?"

"Remember when I said I had a Noah inside me? He could control the ark along with the Earl and Rhode." Ed nodded his head in understanding and turned to face the piano with a curious expression.

"You control the ark with the piano?" Ed asked; Allen snapped his head towards Ed in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"I guessed, why else might there be a piano here." Ed chuckled as Allen murmured 'oh yeah...' Allen turned to face the piano as well and smiled.

"... Can you play?" Ed asked turning to Allen with a small smile.

"Not really, just one song that is used to control the ark... do you want to hear?" Allen asked; Ed snapped his head to the piano, not wanting Allen to see his face heat up.

"... Sure." Allen grinned and lifted his hands up and placed them on the black keys and began to play the melody. As he expected, his fingers began to move fluently as he thought of the tune of the song in his head. The notes seemed to float around them as if they were swimming in the ocean and it was the waves; Allen became mesmerized in the feeling, not once had he felt like this while playing and gazed towards Edward who had his eyes wide as he stared at the piano.

"...I... I know this song!" Ed whispered; Allen barely heard it but faced him with a surprised expression while he continued to play the song.

"_**And then the boy falls asleep,**__  
(Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite)  
__**the flame inside the breathing ashes. One. Then two, **__  
(Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto)  
__**the floating swelling. The dear profile, **__  
(Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao)  
__**Thousands of dreams, dreams that pour onto the earth,  
**__(Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume)__**"**_

Ed sang with his eyes closed, the words bubbling up from his memories. Allen continued to play as Ed sang the song; he began to close his eyes too as he listened to the other's voice flow with the music.

"_**On the night when the silver eyes swing. The shining you, who was born,  
**__(Ginno hitomino yuragu umareochita kagayaku omae)  
__**millions of years,  
**__(Ikuo kuno tositsukiha)  
__**no matter how many Millions of years, return the prayers to Earth.  
**__(Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo)  
__**I continue praying,  
**__(Watashi ha inorituzukeru)  
__**Love for the last,  
**__(Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo)  
__**Kiss for the joined hands.  
**__(Tsunaidateni kisuwo)__**"**_

Allen slowly ended the song; the last note hung in the air before dying out into the silence of the room. Both of the teens sat there with their eyes closed until they realised they were no longer swimming in the sea of music. Allen opened his eyes and turned to face Edward who continued to stare at the black keys until he realised the younger boy was staring at him.

"How did you know the words?" Allen asked; Ed leaned back a bit and gave Allen a soft but sad smile.

"My mother use to sing it to me and my brother when were little, I'm surprised I could still even remember the words..." Allen frowned slightly; it couldn't be just luck that Edward's mother sang the 14th song when she was from another world. "You play really well Allen."

Allen turned to Edward again to see a different type of smile on his face. It was more pleased, which made Allen's heart flutter.

"Th-thank you, you sang very well too." Ed laughed; but Allen smiled as he saw a blush appear on the other boy's cheeks in embarrassment. Allen's gaze looked down towards the blonde's bandaged right hand, without thinking he reached out and grasped his hand. Ed stopped his laughing when he felt something warm grab his hand and snapped his head to Allen who held his hand up to his face making Ed's blush intensify.

"... you... you really don't think that you will die soon... do you?" Allen asked; Ed couldn't see his expression as his silver hair blocked it from view. The former state alchemist removed his hand from Allen's grasp and used it to lift up the boy's face which looked pained for some unknown reason to the both of them.

"No... At least not yet, but I'm not going down without a fight I can assure you." Ed smiled when Allen let out a small chuckle. The two continued to sit in a comfortable silence as Ed slightly rubbed his thumb on Allen's cheek. Allen shyly reached out and began to play with Ed's loose gold hair; the older boy let out a small laugh and leaned a little forward so Allen had more strands to play with.

Allen blushed at his activity, as he confirmed in his head that the blonde strands of hair were soft as he imagined; he didn't know what came over him, he knew he wouldn't do this to anyone yet he couldn't help but display affection towards someone he was confused about. Ed was thinking the same thing as he watched Allen twirl his hair in between his black fingers, he felt warm and happy sitting with the young boy.

Ed watched the exorcist's face bloom red as he continued to twist his locks of hair, then suddenly in a trance Ed moved his hand from Allen's cheek to his chin and lifted it up to move his head down and brush his lips against the other's. Allen felt his eyes widen at the sudden act, he was taken by surprise in not only the feeling of the tender lips on his but the emotion that arose with it. Closing his eyes he leaned in pressed their lips closer together; the elder blonde smiled in the kiss and moved his hand into the silver locks of hair as he felt two hands fist onto his white shirt.

After a moment they broke their kiss for air and stared at each other with flushed faces. They continued to stare at each other until they heard the door knob from which Ed had entered turn; quickly they jumped away from each other blushing as Lenalee and Lavi poked their head through the door.

"There you are! We've been looking for the both of you!" Lenalee called out as she walked into the room, her hands on her waist. Lavi walked in as well and noticed both of the boys's flushed faces.

"Were we interrupting something?" Lavi asked with a wicked smirk; Allen's blush grew darker as Ed quickly denied the suspicion. Lavi chuckled quietly and told them that Koumi wanted to see them both.

-

"Nii-san, Allen-san! Where have you both been?!" Alphonse cried out as they both entered the room; Ed apologized to his brother who began to scold him about disappearing. Komui stood up from his desk and walked over to the group and let out a small cough.

"I have some news; we might have discovered the reason for the Earl's interest in Edward," Allen felt his heart speed up in worry taking a quick glance at the stunned blonde. "We, as is Bookman, Bak and myself believe that Edward has something the Earl's is after."

"What? I don't have anything that he might want." Ed spoke up scowling; Alphonse felt uneasy, not understanding what the supervisor was indicating. Komui sighed and leaned against his desk.

"We understand that but... we believe that you have what the Earl is searching for..."

"But what is he searching for?" Al asked; Ed thought back on the first Noah he met, Rhode. He then began to recite the song she sang in his mind looking for a clue.

"_**The Millennium Earl is searching, searching for his precious heart; let's check to see if you are it."**__ Searching... searching for his precious heart... see if you are... _Ed's head snapped up as he realised what Komui was saying.

"Are you saying I have this... "Heart" Rhode was singing about?" All the exorcists in the room snapped their heads toward the alchemist in shock then back to Komui. The Chinese man only nodded.

"What is this "Heart"?" Al asked taking a step forward frowning at everyone's reaction.

"The Heart is and innocence that if destroyed all the innocence's in the world would be destroyed." Lavi spoke looking deadly serious at the brothers.

"The Earl is looking for it so he can destroy it and if he does than he wins this war we are fighting against him..." Lenalee continued and looked towards her brother in worry. Everyone was silent unable to think of what to do next.

"We have a suggestion," Komui began, gaining everyone's attention. "Bak has offered to allow the Elric brother's stay at the Eastern Branch until when have confirmed that Edward really does have the Heart... are you alright with this decision?"

"Why me too?" Al asked confused.

"Because they might use you to get to Edward, we can't risk that." Ed nodded in agreement not wanting to bring his brother into any danger that seemed to follow him.

"Alright... we'll go to the Asian Branch until it's established that I have the Heart." Ed spoke; he didn't catch Allen flinch slightly at the thought of him leaving after what had happened in the piano room. Komui only nodded.

"Then it's settled."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Phew! Done! Now the plot thickens! Muahahaha!

You have no idea how many fanfics I had to read to convince myself to continue writing that romance scene! I didn't know what to do! DX Anyway, hopefully I'll have done the next chapter updated before next year ^^;

Title Song: Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol (couldn't find anything for this one -.-)

**~ L.o.v.e.l.e.s.s – H.e.a.r.t.l.e.s.s**


	11. Falling Inside the Black

**Chapter 10: Falling Inside the Black**

Edward was gazing sideways towards outside his window, watching the rain fall against it and follows those many drops that would slide through a trail the previous one created. After the meeting with Komui and agreeing to leave the Black Order for safety with his brother; Ed left the room along with the others but tried to speak to Allen alone. Yet the young teen kept his head down and walked away without saying a word to him and only to the others saying he was getting food; Ed was about to follow him but the head nurse had found him instead and forced him to return to bed.

The young alchemist let out a deep sigh as he decided to pull the covers up and try to get some sleep as for the next day was he and his brother were leaving that afternoon. Ed was beginning to feel his eyes slowly closing when suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder outside snapping him wake again. The blonde cursed and placed a pillow on his head to drown out the sounds coming through the glass until; somehow, he heard a soft knock on his door. He sat up slowly staring at the door unsure if he was hearing things. Once again the soft tapping washed over the noise outside and the blonde got up to check who it was in the middle of the night.

Opening the door Ed was face to face with an embarrassed and somewhat sad exorcist.

"Allen? What are you doing here?" Ed asked as he watched the boy shift side to side.

"Do you mind if we talk?" Allen asked; seeing the blonde nod his head he stepped inside and stood in the middle of the room staring at the floor. Ed walked passed him and sat on the bed asking him to join him instead of standing.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Ed asked hoping that it didn't have to do with what happened between them earlier and that the silver-haired boy was having regrets not pushing him away at the time. Allen took a deep breath and then turned to the other with a hurt expression.

"Why do you want to leave?" He whispered; Ed was taken back at the question and frowned in confusion.

"Why? Komui believes I may have the Heart so naturally the Earl would be hunting for me and you and the others have to fight him along with the Noahs and Akuma; it wouldn't be good if he snuck in and caught me... it's too risky."

"Is that it?"

"Of course... what other reason is there?"

"... To keep away from me..."

"To keep away from- why would you say that?" Allen turned away looking down as Ed stared at him questionably. He then realised what the other teen was saying; Allen believed he wanted to get away from him after they kissed each other.

"You thought I regretted kissing you... didn't you?"

"..." Ed saw Allen jump when he let out a quite laugh and smiled; he leaned against the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head against the other's shoulder.

"Idiot, remember I was the one that actually made the first move... also don't do that, I thought you were the one having regrets." Ed's grin widened as Allen began to laugh and relaxed in his embrace. They both sat on the bed in silence as the rain pattered against the window; they both felt happy and warm in the embrace. Another flash of lighting broke the comforting mood the duo were having and pulled apart to stare at each other.

"This is pretty crazy don't you think?" Allen asked with a warm smile. Ed smiled in return and grasped Allen's black hand with his bandaged one.

"Yeah..."

"We're from two different worlds; different beliefs and we've only known each other for a few days yet look where we are..."

"_Look where we are_." Ed repeated and leaned forward closing the space between the two. Allen's left hand squeezed tighter as he raised his other hand to wrap around the blonde's neck and leaned back bringing the older blonde above him. Ed managed to balance himself with his free hand as not to squash the smaller teen and indulged in the pleasant feeling that arose in his chest. They both broke away for air and Ed moved his head down and rested it on Allen's collar bone. Allen lifted both of his arms and wrapped them around Ed and began humming the 14th song. The song Ed's mother sang to him and Mana sang to him.

What of the odds.

-

Ed began to stir as he was sure the room had gotten brighter. Opening one eye he was face to face with a sleeping Allen. Ed rose up quickly but quiet enough as to not wake the boy up. Suddenly he remembered their discussion last night and smiled as he watched the exorcist breathe in slowly and deeply. He turned to the window to see that the sky had cleared and it was shining brightly.

"What time is it?" A voice whispered; Ed turned and grinned at Allen who looked back at him sleepily.

"Hey; I'm not sure, maybe 10 or 11 am." Allen stretched and rose up on the bed and scratched his messy white hair. Ed leaned towards him and kissed him on the nose between his eyes. Allen chuckled and weakly pushed the blonde making Ed's grin wider and leaning lower to nibble under Allen's ear making the boy squeal.

"Nii-san? Are you awake?" Someone called out on the other side of the bedroom door making the duo freeze in surprise. _Alphonse_.

Ed quickly jumped up and ran towards the window with Allen following him; he opened it and stepped aside as Allen quickly climbed out.

"Nii-san? It's time to wake up!" Al knocked waiting for his brother to open the door. Allen gave Ed one last peck on the cheeks and then began to climb down the wall; Ed blushed lightly before closing the window and answering the door.

"Hey Al, what's up?"

"Nii-san what was taking you so long?" Al chided as he walked into the room and walking towards the closet.

"You should know it takes me awhile to grasp what's going on in the morning." Ed laughed as Al snorted in response. Ed felt guilty for not telling his brother about Allen; he didn't know how to say it but that was no excuse, he had to talk to Allen first about revealing their relationship.

"Nii-san are you listening to me?"

"Huh?! Oh, sorry Al," Ed chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I spaced out."

Alphonse sighed in response.

"What are we ever going to do with you?"

-

"Moyashi what do you think you're doing?" Allen stopped his decent and slowly turned his head to the right to see Kanda leaning out of a window scowling at him with a questioning gaze.

"..."

"..."

"... It's Allen, BaKanda." Allen finally responded and then blushed furiously for being caught.

"Tch! whatever, so what are you doing?"

"None of your business." Allen snapped turning away from the samurai, missing the smirk that grew on his face.

"I bet you were with the Chibi last night," Kanda's smirk grew when Allen quickly faced him again, his face blooming red. "Thought as much." The samurai spoke again before returning inside the building and leaving the window open. Allen glared and began to reach over towards the window.

"Prick."

-

Lenalee looked at the clock on the wall of the cafeteria and knew it was time for Edward's and Alphonse's departure. She quickly got up and walked towards the science labs. Finally reaching the lab she saw everyone was there saying their farewell's.

"Edward, Alphonse!" She called out to them and ran over towards the duo.

"Lenalee," Alphonse smiled; Lenalee noticed Ed busy chatting with Allen who seemed to be in a far better mood than the day before. She became curious about how that had happened. "You noticed something weird too?" Al broke her thoughts.

"Huh?!" Lenalee yelped in surprised making Al chuckle.

"About Nii-san and Allen-san; they both seem a lot happier today than yesterday."

"True," Lavi joined the conversation; the trio turned to look at the two boys who began to quietly laugh at some sort of comment. "I wonder what happened yesterday~" Lavi swooned with a dark chuckle making Al and Lenalee a little nervous.

Komui appeared through the door and clapped his hands with a small grin.

"Alright, the ark is ready to go!" Allen felt his smile fall along with the feeling of a hole being forced into his chest, but quickly forced his smile back before anyone could notice. Unfortunately, Ed noticed and gave Allen's hand a light squeeze to reassure the white haired boy that everything would be fine. Allen gazed at him and gave a small smile in return; the meaning behind it was clear as day: _Thank you; be safe._

"Take care Alphonse, Edward; we'll see each other soon!" Lenalee smiled trying to hold back a few small tears. Alphonse smiled and told her to take care as well.

"Can't wait to see you guys again!" Lavi cheered and took both brothers into a large hug. Al began to gasp for air while Ed yelled for the red head to let go making him laugh loudly. Allen chuckled quietly as Lavi let them both go and he walked towards the 14th's piano to open the ark.

"Bak-chan should be inside the ark so keep walking until you see him alright?" Komui said as he stood next to his sister giving both boy and encouraging grin. The two brothers nodded their heads in understanding and walked towards the entrance. Ed stopped at turned towards Allen with a grin on his face.

"See you soon!" Allen called out brightly and began to play the song opening the ark.

"Good bye and thanks!" Al called out before walking inside the ark. Ed began to walk forward but then stopped to turn around and wave farewell. That was the first time he ever looked back.

-

"Whoa I didn't think it would be this big!" Alphonse exclaimed in awe as the two Elric brothers spun around inside the ark. Ed nodded his head in agreement. He walked up to one of the large white buildings and placed a hand on the wall discovering it was no illusion.

"Which way should we go?"

"Maybe to the right, all we have to do is walk correct?" Alphonse asked and began to walk in the direction he pointed out; Ed followed him but he felt a strange sensation flow into his mind. _Something isn't right..._ Ed thought as he looked up at the tall buildings in suspicion.

"Did you see that?" Al's voice broke Ed's thoughts making him snap his head towards the other who had stopped walking.

"What?"

"Didn't you see something just run past in front of us?" Ed looked past him; only to see everything perfectly still. "Did you?"

"No, I didn't see anything Al."

"But..." Al drifted off; he swore he saw what looked like a person buzz past to around the corner of the building. "I did see something!" Al exclaimed before rushing forward after the mysterious object.

"Wait, Alphonse!" Ed yelled and chased after his brother who ran around the corner to find him not there. "Al! Al where are you?! Alphonse!" Ed ran forward looking all around for his missing brother.

"Alphonse!"

"Nii-san!" A voice screamed out from the top of one of the white buildings. Ed quickly turned to see Al with his arms held behind him by the man he had met a few days ago. Tyki Mikk.

"I see you look well Elric, a little pale though." Tyki smirked as he tightened his grip on the younger Elric's arm making him yelp in pain.

"Tyki." Ed growled out; suddenly he heard an all familiar giggle appear out of nowhere.

"You still growl Ed-kun?" Rhode jeered as flew next to the Noah of pleasure on what seemed to be an umbrella with a pumpkin head. "I thought we had a discussion about that."

She hopped off the strange umbrella and leaned forward to gaze at Al with a small frown. The young alchemist squirmed away from the purple haired girl; he could tell there was something dangerous about her. He lightly jumped when broke out into a large grin.

"You're just as cute as Allen and Ed!" She squealed making Alphonse and Tyki wince. "I wonder if you're just as fun..."

"Rhode now is not the time to be playing around." Ed spun around towards the new voice that was right behind him. A man with long hair and grey skin stood grinning at him.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric, pleasure to finally meet you both... you two look just like him." Ed was about to ask who when he notice they had more company. Two more Noah's jumped on either side of him.

"Heehee!" The blonde on his left let out while aiming a gold gun towards his head along with the other Noah on his right.

"This is going to look like fun~" The said Noah chuckled; sticking his tongue outside. Damn, he was surrounded. He looked back at his brother to see he knew it was hopeless to escape now. Ed then noticed a large shadow behind Tyki and realised that they were approaching to stand next to the man. He was large and wore a gigantic grin that screamed 'cynical' and a large top hat that had what seemed like bats on it.

"Greetings Edward and Alphonse Elric," The man spoke with fake cheerfulness that made Al shudder and Ed's scowl deepen as it reminded him of the homunculus. "I am the Millennium Earl."

Ed's eyes widened, they we in deep trouble now; Not only them but everyone else! Komui, Lenalee, Lavi... _Allen._ The Earl chuckled at Ed's expression, knowing full well at what he was thinking about.

"Now," He spoke once again, breaking Ed's thoughts. "Shall we go?"

"Go? We aren't going anywhere!" Ed yelled clapping his hand to perform alchemy when a shock of pain ran up his arm; he yelled in shock and fell to the ground, barely hearing his brother's calls.

"If you couldn't already tell Mr. Elric you have no choice in the matter as we have your baby brother remember?" The Noah behind him said as he grabbed his arms and forced him to his feet with his hands behind his back; still throbbing from pain and warm from the blood that began to flow.

The Earl, along with his two Noah's and Alphonse jumped off the building to stand in front of a large white door. The Earl placed a hand on the knob and twisted it open; he stopped just before opening the door to turn at the two blonde boys.

"Let's met up with the others, hm? Also we will be able to reveal everything there." The Earl chuckled as he opened the door completely.

* * *

OMG! Done! Now, this fanfic is closing in to the end. Only about... 2 to 3 chapters left? Excluding the epilogue?

I want to thank those who decided to subscribe to this fanfic who has a terrible author (takes WAY too long to update -.- ) and those who faved it~! Really appreciate it; especially those who have been patient with me ^^;  
Whoa! Sounds like an ending already XD

I'm sure the next chapter will be easier to write as everything would be revealed.

Title Song: Falling Inside the Black – Skillet

**~ L.o.v.e.l.e.s.s – H.e.a.r.t.l.e.s.s**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS**__ AND A __**HAPPY NEW YEAR**__!!!!!_

_EDIT:__ Gah! I tried to update yesterday, but my internet wouldn't work!!! T^T_


	12. Clowns

**Chapter 11: Clowns**

"Komui something is coming through the ark!" Komui snapped back towards the scientist that called out in alarm and then faced the ark which was preparing to open for their new visitors.

"How many are coming through?!" He yelled rushing towards the main computers.

"Eight of them!" Allen and the others ran in front of the science department as the alarms went off. _Edward..._ Allen thought in worry as the ark finally opened; the whole room went silent with the siren flaring in the back ground. Allen took a deep breath when he saw a large figure appear in the white.

"It... it can't be..." Lenalee gasped; their fears were confirmed when the figure stepped away from the ark with a gigantic grin on his face.

"The Millennium Earl." Lavi growled as he tightened his grip on his hammer, prepared to run in for the fight. The Earl laughed; behind him more figures began to appear. Allen narrowed his eyes deeper when he saw that two of the Noahs had Edward and Alphonse as prisoners'.

"Damn it..." Allen heard Lavi mutter under his breath. The Earl snapped his fingers towards Cyril; the Noah walked forward while pushing Edward ahead. Ed had his teeth clamped shut due to the immense pain but nevertheless gave out a growl when the large man placed his hand under his chin and lifted his gaze to meet his.

"As we are all reunited again, I believe it's time to tell a story," The Earl spoke up after turning away from the angry blonde briefly and then he grabbed the boy and jumped down in front of the exorcists. Ed tired to pull away but his bleeding hand was grabbed by the Earl and he fell to the ground in pain. "Now don't be rude."

"This is the story about a man that we all know as the 14th Noah. He was quite rebellious towards me and always decided to wonder around different parts of the world; one day he met an alchemist from another world, they both became very good friends and the 14th wanted to help the man return home as he spoke fondly of his wife and two children." The Earl drifted off at the end of his sentence seeing if everyone was paying attention.

"It was also of this alchemist that the 14th's song was born; you see, the alchemist's wife sang this song as a lullaby and the 14th grew fond of the song and it became the arks song. Anyway back to the main story; the 14th tried to think of a way for the alchemist to return home and then discovered he could use the ark and behind my back returned the man back home. Not long after their separation he tried to kill me. The rest you can pretty much imagine."

Everyone was silent after the Earl finished speaking. Yet one thought appeared in Allen's head and he had to voice it out.

"What does this have to do with Edward and Alphonse?!" The Earl chuckled at the young exorcist.

"The alchemist that came into this world was called Hohenhiem, the father of Edward and Alphonse Elric."

_So that's how he came back..._ Ed thought glaring at the ground. He then remembered the time when Allen was possessed by the 14th. Everything began to make sense; the song, his words, everything! But not about the _heart_.

"Since you are so... **open** to tell us everything then why do I have the _heart_?" Ed snapped trying to turn and face the Earl without causing too much pain on his arm.

"That's a tough question... it took me a while to figure it out actually. The 14th discovered the innocence before your father left to his world; but just before that he gave the _heart_ to your father to hide so I would eventually be defeated," The Earl paused to chuckle. "He must of guessed you would never enter this world but looks like he was wrong~"

Allen's hands clenched. Edward was never supposed to be in his world. Yet he could help but feel grateful that he did; they hadn't spent a lot of time together but in those few days something grew and he became angry at the fact Edward was kneeling down in front of him in pain... at the mercy of their **enemy** nonetheless.

The Earl coughed gaining Allen's attention back into the situation.

"I believe it's time to begin the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Alphonse piped up as he glanced warily towards the large man and then to his brother.

"Yes; we are going to open your **gate** and bring out all of the lost souls inside and transform them into Akumas!" The Earl laughed and then threw Ed to the ground before jumping back. Ed tried to get up but felt an immense pain take over his body. He glance towards his bleeding hand and watched in horror as his blood began to circle around his body.

"Edward!" Allen called out and began to run towards him when a bright flash of red light shot up from the ground and he was flung backwards.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried running over towards him. Ed looked up in pain at the cry.

"Allen..." he whispered. The red glow started to grow brighter as, what he could guess, was a transmutation circle of his blood completing. Looking back at his hand he notices the symbol beginning to melt away revealing another one underneath. The symbol he recognised as love.

_Not that the pervious one was confusing enough._ Ed thought darkly; a moment later electricity flashed through his body and he looked down to the ground and stared with wide eyes with one large one.

"_NO! __**NII-SAN!!**_" Alphonse screamed as he watched black tentacles rise up and surround his brother. Allen quickly got to his feet and ran towards Ed with his hand out reaching towards him. Ed saw him running and in an act of instinct reached out towards him desperately. Allen was a few steps away when suddenly he felt someone grab his waist tightly and pulling him back; looking back he saw Kanda glaring at him and grinding his teeth when Allen began to struggle.

"No! Let me go Kanda! No! Kanda!" Allen pushed at the strong arms holding him back.

"Stupid Moyashi! You'll get sucked in too! Then what will you do?! You moron!" Kanda snapped back trying to keep his grip on the struggling exorcist. Ed watched the struggling Allen with his hand still outstretched; he realised what he was doing and lowered his hand giving a bittersweet smile.

"... I never got to tell you how I felt..." Ed whispered as he felt the black arms wrap around his throat. Allen stopped moving, watching in horror as the blonde alchemist sunk into the ground with a pained smile.

"Edwa-!" He cut himself off when a flash of light filled the room and disappearing as quickly as it came, leaving no trace of Edward.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse sobbed as he fell to his knees. The Earl clapped his hands as if he was at the theatres watching a play. Kanda released Allen who fell down just like Alphonse with tears flowing freely down his face.

"Get up Moyashi, stop crying." Kanda said as he walked past the hunched figure.

"How can you order me to do that?" Allen choked, "Why did you stop me?! I could have saved him!"

"No you couldn't, you would have just been pulled in along... besides, the shrimp had gone through that before and he still lived; he can do it again."

"What makes you so sure he's still alive?!" Allen cried glaring at the Japanese samurai who turned to glare down at him.

"He has the _heart_ doesn't he? If he was dead your arm would have disappeared moron!" Allen snapped his head towards his left hand to see it was still there. If the _heart_ was destroyed it would have disappeared. "Get up Moyashi." Kanda spoke calmly as he unsheathed Mugen and held it out in front of him; Allen wiped his tears away stood up next to Kanda activating his innocence.

"It's Allen, BaKanda." He said before rushing forward to attack the Noahs and the Earl.

-

Ed opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded by white. Groaning he lifted himself off the ground and gazed upwards at the large stone doors before him. The **gate.**

"_Back again so soon?"_ A voice pipped up through the door startling Ed. He smirked at the door, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my intention to see you again."

"_Oh?_" The voice questioned, making Ed frown slightly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"_I was thinking that you would have wanted to return home_," The gate opened revealing a green field and it slowly rose up to a very familiar house. Ed watched in surprise as Pinako walked out the house looking older than when he last saw her taking out her pipe to smoke. The scenery changed into the workshop where Winry was building more automail with a bright smile on her face. It changed again to Mustang in his office sleeping before Riza walked in with a scowl and hit him on the head with her clipboard. "_Didn't you want to return?"_

Ed snapped back to the reality and looked at the ground in confusion. He hadn't thought about returning home ever since that first mission he had with the exorcists. _Allen_... he met new people that made him feel like he had a place to belong. Of course they would never replace what he had but they were real. He doubted the existence of the people of his previous world until Alfons convinced him otherwise.

The one he mostly thought of was Allen. That one person made him experience emotions that he didn't believe he could feel with another that wasn't family. He smiled softly at the thought of the white haired boy.

"No..." he finally responded, "I would have stayed... because of him."

"_I see... it does not matter either way as you and that innocence of yours has been sacrificed._" Ed looked up as once again he was face to face with a giant eye. Black arms sprung out and grabbed him. Before being pulled in completely he gave out a single thought before hearing the doors close behind him.

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

If people are still reading this or still waiting for it... why haven't you left?!

I probably would have but this is my story xD anyway, sorry it's short and... Probably makes no sense? I actually had forgotten what I was going to have in the end O.O

I'm not reliable am I? Haha! And I'm still thinking of writing more fanfics xD

Next chapter (hopefully I'll write it) is... The last one? And then the epilogue.

So... if you are waiting for the end or want to know the progress of chapters, it's in my profile or go on my DeviantART account (link in profile too) where I set up a lot of journals that might explain why there is no writing (but warning; there's a lot of whining and stuff)

**~ L.o.v.e.l.e.s.s – H.e.a.r.t.l.e.s.s**


	13. Fix You

**Chapter 12: Fix You**

_**And then the boy falls asleep,**__  
(Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite)_

"GAH!" Lenalee gasped as she slammed against the hard wall. Bits of rubble flying out of the dent. _That was dirty of her... _She thought before rushing forward towards the grinning Rhode.

_**The flame inside the breathing ashes. One. Then two, **__  
(Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto)_

Lavi gave out a loud cry before bring his large hammer down on Tyki. But the Noah quickly dodged giving a smirk to the frustrated Bookman.

_**The floating swelling. The dear profile, **__  
(Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao)_

"Tch!"

"What's the matter Exorcist? Tired?"

"Tired! Tired!"

"Shut up!"

_**Thousands of dreams, dreams that pour onto the earth,  
**__(Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume)_

Allen fell down on to one knee gasping of air. He was starting to get tired while the Earl looked like he wasn't breaking a sweat. Allen took a glance to his activated Innocence to see it was still stable and strong. _Please stay alive Edward..._

Allen gave out a groan when he rose up but nevertheless charged towards his enemy.

"You never do give up, Allen Walker." The Earl murmured before blocking Allen's attack with his sword; giving a vicious grin to the boy.

* * *

Ed opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded by white. Groaning he lifted himself off the ground and gazed upwards at the large stone doors before him. The **gate.**

"_Back again so soon?"_ A voice pipped up through the door startling Ed. He smirked at the door, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, but it wasn't my intention to see you again."

"_Oh?_" The voice questioned, making Ed frown slightly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"_I was thinking that you would have wanted to return home_," The gate opened revealing a green field and it slowly rose up to a very familiar house. Ed watched in surprise as Pinako walked out the house looking older than when he last saw her taking out her pipe to smoke. The scenery changed into the workshop where Winry was building more automail with a bright smile on her face. It changed again to Mustang in his office sleeping before Riza walked in with a scowl and hit him on the head with her clipboard. "_Didn't you want to return?"_

Ed snapped back to the reality and looked at the ground in confusion. He hadn't thought about returning home ever since that first mission he had with the exorcists. _Allen_... he met new people that made him feel like he had a place to belong. Of course they would never replace what he had but they were real. He doubted the existence of the people of his previous world until Alfons convinced him otherwise.

The one he mostly thought of was Allen. That one person made him experience emotions that he didn't believe he could feel with another that wasn't family. He smiled softly at the thought of the white haired boy.

"No..." he finally responded, "I would have stayed... because of him."

"_I see... it does not matter either way as you and that innocence of yours has been sacrificed._" Ed looked up as once again he was face to face with a giant eye. Black arms sprung out and grabbed him. Before being pulled in completely he gave out a single thought before hearing the doors close behind him.

_I want to return to him... I want to go back to Allen..._

"... _Alright... but he won't be so pleased~_"

Ed felt the black arms begin to pull him in two directions. It was excruciatingly painful! Ed began to yell as he was being pulled apart until he felt himself only being pulled in one direction. Confused, Ed looked back to see his body.

"Wha-?" Ed stammered before he realised that his soul was pulled away from his body! "What are you doing?"

"_Granting your final wish, Edward Elric._"

* * *

"Giving up Allen Walker? Or are you going to continue as you always do?" The Earl asked scratching his cheek as if the battle was just a game. Allen growled as he planted his Innocence sword on the ground, allowing him to balance properly.

One quick glance around, Allen could tell that all his friends were getting far too tired and were getting far too beaten around. It seemed as if there was no hope; that expression was shown by the scientists that were hiding behind fallen rubble with spikes that Alphonse created to protect them.

"Why don't you join me Allen Walker?"

"Huh?" Allen gasped. His reaction only made the Earl chuckle.

"If you join me, as the Fourteenth, you'll be spared and your friends will be spared of a horrible death." The Earl pressed on. Allen stared on, waiting for when the Earl would begin laughing claiming it was all a joke. It never happened.

Allen instead gave out his own dark chuckle before pulling out Crown Clown.

"As if I would ever join you... I didn't think you would be so stupid to think I would accept your offer."

"Just checking if you had any last regrets." The Earl replied, posing for an attack. He was about to jump until he felt a shock. _Something is coming._

The Earl looked side to side before raising his gaze to the roof, waiting. Allen looked on confused, until he felt a light breeze past. It was getting stronger as a bright green light appeared on the roof.

"Wha-what is that?" Allen whispered, watching the light grow. Out the light appeared what seemed to be a door slowly opening. _It can't be... _Allen thought taking a few steps forward towards the door.

What had seem like forever that only happened in a few seconds, something had fallen through the door and slumped to the ground. The doors closed once again and a bright flash of light passed through before leaving the room in silence.

Allen took a couple of more steps forward where the fallen object lay still. The sense of dread continued to rise in Allen's chest and his steps began to move faster into a jog and then to a run realising that the object was a body... with gold, blonde hair.

"Edward!" Allen yelled as he fell next to the body and picking him up in his arms. "Edward?" Allen whispered again; Ed's body was beaten and covered in what seemed like blood and some sort of black substance. One side of his body looked torn as if he was being pulled apart.

"Oh? He's back is he?" The Earl chuckled; the damage of the body seemed to be great and it seemed that it had no life left. Allen looked up at the Earl, tears threatening to spill before focusing on the battered body of Edward Elric.

There wasn't much Allen could do. He look around, his gaze started to become hazy with tears as he look at his friends, most of them unconscious.

Lenalee backed against the wall panting harshly as Rhode grinned at her. Lavi with his face on the ground his arm twisted in a sick way with Kanda standing not far away trying to keep balance as he watched Tyki walk towards him. The others were badly injured and are close to dying. But he could do nothing.

The Millennium Earl gave a cruel grin at Allen as he walked towards him, sword in hand. Allen started to panic and he looked down at the mangled body of his love on his lap. There was no movement, not even a movement of breath. Allen began to shake the body hoping for him to wake up or even wake himself up from this sick nightmare.

"Wake up, stop messing around this isn't the time to sleep;" The body didn't respond making Allen shake it uncontrollably and began to yell. "Wake up I said, you're not dead so wake up!"

The Earl laughed at Allen's attempts to wake up the corpse, seeing him suffering before the end was what the Earl didn't expect but absolutely enjoyed.

"**I SAID WAKE UP EDWARD!**"

"It's useless Allen Walker, he's dead;" The Earl chuckled, standing before the broken boy. "I gave you a chance to come with me and you rejected it, I suppose I could be kind enough to send you where he is." The Earl's grin became dark as he lifted his sword in the air.

"Allen! Snap out of it!" Alphonse yelled from the area he was hiding out.

As the Earl swung his sword down, being gleeful in his sudden victory didn't see the sudden change Allen's hair had turned. Hence it was a shock when his sword was blocked with Allen's own sword.

"What?" Allen slowly rose to his feet with ease against the Earl's strength, leaving Edward's lifeless body on the ground. The Earl glared at the teenager in anger before a feeling of dread sunk into his mind.

"It has been awhile Millennium Earl..." 'Allen' spoke with a small grin raising his gaze to the Earl; his large gray eyes replaced with narrowed gold ones.

"... Yes it has, 14th..."

"Glad you can recognise me, even in this body."

"I'll never forget that wretched look on your face," The 14th only smirked before giving a harsh shove against the other, pushing him away. "... Why did you betray me? Why betray you're kinsman for a human that isn't even a part of our world?"

The 14th sighed before giving his former leader a bitter smile.

"My brother was human was he not? I already had a fondness for them... but I was never with Mana; he had to survive on his own and I couldn't help him," The 14th looked to the ground remembering what happened all those years ago. "Then I met Hohenhiem... He told me about his family and I wanted him to return to them, to be with them unlike me who left my true family alone."

The 14th Noah looked back to the Earl. He wasn't surprised to see the large man seethe in anger.

"We had brought you in to our family... but, if you don't want be in our family you can die like the rest of your beloved humans!" The Earl raised his right hand and snapped his fingers summoning a Level 4 Akuma behind him. "Dispose them however you like."

"Yes my lord~" The Akuma giggled flying high up in the air. The 14th watched the Akuma rise, ready to attack but then noticed the Earl nodding to Rhode who grinned. The 14th shook his head before opening his eyes again; the golden orbs were replaced with silver as Allen gained control of his body again. Allen continued to watch Rhode as she suddenly opened one of her doors.

_They're escaping? _Allen thought quickly, not knowing what to do.

"_**Quickly, get to the door before they go in! Hurry!**__"_ Allen heard the 14th hiss in his mind; not bothering to question him, Allen did what he was told and sped towards Rhode who stood in front of her door.

"Rhode, close it!" Tyki yelled, watching the white-haired exorcist race towards her. His warning was too late as Allen tackled Rhode into the door, making it slam shut and disappear from view.

"Baka Moyashi!" Kanda growled as he quickly ran and picked up Edward's body before heading back to the small shelter Alphonse had made with the rubble; Lavi and Lenalee resting inside.

"Oh no you don't~" The Level 4 giggled as it began shooting at Kanda; but even with his still healing injuries and the extra weight of another human, Kanda managed to dodge the incoming bullets and make it safely back to the small shelter. The second Kanda made it back, Alphonse clapped his hands again and sealed the shelter from the Akuma, hearing the bullets punch against the wall in the darkness.

"Thank you..." Alphonse whispered not turning around. He only gotten a scoff in return but he didn't care too much. _Where did Allen go?_

The Earl watched as his Akuma attacked the fortress that the youngest Elric had created for the scientists and exorcists. He gave out a sigh. Things didn't go exactly to plan but it was good enough; the walls would fall down eventually and Rhode should be able to deal with Allen Walker easily in the door.

The Earl turned and summoned an entrance to Black Ark.

"Let us go." The Earl spoke to the Noah's before heading inside with the others following him.

* * *

"You didn't have to be that forceful with me Allen-kun" Rhode whined as she patted down her skirt, removing the fake dust. Allen wasn't paying her any attention; he was more focused on the mysterious clouds of blue and purple floating around. Other than those clouds the area was empty.

"Where are we?" Allen whispered to himself; hoping that the 14th would reply and tell him why he was there.

"_**We're inside the gate.**_" A voice echoed in Allen's head.

"The what?" Allen gasped; he ignored the confused look Rhode was sending him.

"_**The gate... when Elric was sent to the gate by the Earl they didn't perform alchemy like the Elric brothers would, Rhode simply made a door directly to the main door and he was taken inside.**_" The 14th explained. Allen nodded looking around, giving a brief glance towards Rhode who stood staring blankly at him.

"Does that mean Edward is here?" He whispered turning his back to the Noah again.

"_**Most likely.**_" That was all that Allen needed to hear. He didn't know which way he needed to go, but he just ran anyway. He needed to find Edward.

Rhode watched Allen sprint away from her. At first she was confused with Allen's actions but then figured he was conversing with the 14th. She let out a sad sigh before opening one of her doors; there was no way Allen should be able to escape the gate so there was no point in killing him.

"Farewell Allen-kun, it had been fun." She gave a sweet smile in the direction he left before walking through the door... closing it behind her.

* * *

Ed didn't know what to do. He thought once inside the Gate he would disappear like dust, yet he was still conscious... even though he was just a soul as his body was ripped away from him and most likely sent back.

Ed frowned at the thought; he knew his body got badly damaged when he got separated from it. _What if it became unrecognisable? How would Al react? How would Allen react? _Ed continued to think about the other side but he soon stopped.

"What's the point...?" Ed whispered to the emptiness, "I'm never going to see them again; I bet I will rot in here all alone..." Much to his annoyance tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"Damn it! I miss them... I left Al alone again! And I never got to tell Allen how I felt even if we were just beginning our relationship!"

"Edward?"

Ed snapped his eyes open (when did they close?). But he just stared sadly at the pitch black ground; he must have been hearing things... maybe the fact he misses Allen has made him hear his voice in his head.

"Edward!"

The alchemist bit his lip. Was that how he was going to rot? Hearing Allen constantly call out his name knowing he wouldn't be able to respond? This was worse than disappearing forever.

"Edward, urgh! **ED!**"

This time Ed snapped his head up. Allen never called him 'Ed' before! It was always 'Edward'. He turned around to see a white-haired figure running towards him.

"... Allen?"

Allen gave a large grin seeing Ed finally turn around and tried to push himself to run faster. Allen finally reached the other boy and stood before him, tears beginning to blind him.

"Ed... You're here." Allen whispered before reaching a hand out; Ed reached out to the hand with hope on his face. But the smile disappeared when his hand slipped through Allen's.

"Wha?" Allen gasped retracting his hand his shock before stepping closer to Ed placing a hand to the blonde's chest only to feel nothing but air. "I-I don't understand... why can't I touch you?"

"It must be because I'm not in my body anymore." Ed replied placing a non-solid hand over Allen's. He noticed the younger boy shudder at the mention of his body and guessed it didn't go out in good shape.

"Then we have to find a way back." Allen stared at Ed with determination; Ed felt himself rise with hope but it began to deflate again when a single thought came to his head.

"But how? I don't know how to leave from inside the Gate." Ed claimed making Allen frown.

_Is there a way? _Allen silently asked the 14th, he was hoping that the Noah would reply... he was helping him before so why not now?

"_**I don't know, we could have somehow used Rhode's door but she must have left already.**_"

Allen and Ed stood together in silence; neither knew what to do.

"Well..." Ed began, "We should be able to figure out an escape once the gate opens but someone would need to open it on the outside."

"... Alphonse!"

* * *

The sound of bullets hitting the rock wall seemed endless to the survivors trapped in the shell.

"You can't stay there forever~!" The Akuma called out from the other side before more waves of bullets crashed to the walls. Al knew it was right, he was beginning to get tired from repairing the dome after each bullet.

"Alphonse how are you holding up?" Lenalee asked sitting next to him, her face twisted with worry.

"I'm becoming a bit tired," Al responded honestly; "I need to figure out what to do next." Lenalee only nodded and went back to her brother to plan a form of attack for when the dome collapses.

Al gazed back to his brother's beaten body. Allen had chased after Rhode still hadn't returned. The young alchemist could tell something was happening between the two. Both of the boys had grown close in the few days and Al couldn't help but feel that there was more than just mere friendship between the duo.

Alphonse suddenly remembered something! When he was going to bring Ed back and he managed to open the gate on his side for Ed to get through, all he had to do is open the gate and hope that Ed was able to open it wherever he was!

_But what do I give to open the gate?_ Al thought; he listened carefully to the bullets slamming outside the dome.

"Lenalee..."

"Huh?" Lenalee turned to Alphonse but she couldn't see his face.

"Akuma eat other souls to evolve don't they?"

"Yes... why are you asking?" Al didn't reply; instead he stood up and walked straight up to the wall of the dome.

"Everyone stand back, I'm opening the dome."

"What? Are you crazy?" Yelled out one of the scientists.

"Just trust me..."

"Come on out already! I'm getting bored~" The Akuma whined but gave out a large grin seeing the dome open and the young alchemist walk out.

"Now the fun begins~!" The Level 4 sped towards Al just when the other clapped his hands slamming them to the ground. The Akuma stopped seeing a blue ring of light surround it making it confused.

"What it this?" It screeched raising its gaze; but it no longer saw the young human boy but a large white room with a huge door in the middle. "What is that?"

The doors opened wide to reveal hundreds of eyes opening, locking their gazes onto the Akuma. The black tentacles that had taken Ed appeared and wrapped around the Level 4. It kicked and screamed as it entered the gate. Disappearing after the doors shut tightly.

* * *

"Ed look!" Allen pointed behind the blonde boy who quickly turned around to see the gate standing proudly in front of them.

"_Do you both wish to return to your friends?_" A voice spoke out, startling Allen but Ed knew it was just the Gate.

"Yes we do... Together." Ed turned to give Allen a small smile which made the exorcist blush pink.

"_Then what is your payment to pass?_"

_Payment?_ Allen thought but then remembered Ed mentioned once that in order to gain something, something of equal value had to be lost. Allen began to think of what possibly he could give up to pass the Gate.

"_... Well done Edward Elric, you have paid well._" The Gate praised. Allen snapped his head to Ed who just smirked at the large doors.

"What did you do?" Allen yelled; he didn't notice Ed speaking to the Gate and making the sacrifices.

"Don't worry Allen... I'm giving up the Heart and leaving it hidden in the gate, I'm sure Rhode wouldn't be able to find it in this emptiness... look how large it is and I am giving up my ability to perform alchemy." Ed spoke calmly to Allen who continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"Give up alchemy? Ed you're an alchemist! You can't give it up! I'll sacrifice something for my payment; you don't have to do that!" Allen begged but he fell silent when Ed raised his hand up.

"I don't want you to do that... I enjoy every part of you, I wouldn't forgive myself if you had to give up and arm or leg like I did; I will survive without my alchemy because I have you, Al and the other at the Order... Allen don't cry," Ed soothed reaching out and barely touched the cheek that was streaked with tears. "I'm happy just being with you all."

Allen couldn't help but laugh lightly, a strong warmth spreading through his body as the Gate's door opened covering them in a white light.

"I'm glad I met you Edward Elric."

"Likewise Allen Walker... likewise."

* * *

Allen quickly sat up in bed in a jump swiftly turning his head side to side. He was in the infirmary in the Black Order! How did he get there?

"You're awake." A voice spoke up next to him on the left. Turning Allen saw a familiar blonde haired boy.

"Ed." Allen sighed and began to push the covers away to reach Ed's bed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Ed laughed and pulled Allen into his arms when he reached the bed. Allen gasped; Ed was back in his body again! Allen was beyond happy, pressing himself closer to the other tears flowing again.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're helping out in the science department; there was a lot of damage which means a lot of cleaning, I'm sure they'll come and visit this afternoon." They stayed in their embrace for what seemed like hours. But there was a question plaguing Allen's mind which he wished to voice out.

"What will you do now?" Allen asked softly; he feared the answer. He believed Ed would go out on a journey to find his way back again. To his real home; Ed moved a hand up and down Allen's back in a soothing gesture.

"Komui offered Al to be a finder and me a position in the science department... so obviously I'm not going anywhere if you're worried." Allen froze and backed away from the embrace; Ed looked at him confused.

"You mean... you're not leaving? You're staying here?"

"_**On the night when the silver eyes swing. The shining you, who was born,  
**__(Ginno hitomino yuragu umareochita kagayaku omae)_

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm staying here! I am in love with you after all!" Ed exclaimed, not realising what he just said until Allen's face turned bright red.

_**millions of years,  
**__(Ikuo kuno tositsukiha)_

"Y-you love me?" Allen asked softly.

Ed looked to the window shyly before facing the exorcist again and raising a hand to the silver locks of hair.

_**no matter how many Millions of years, return the prayers to Earth.  
**__(Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo)_

"Of course I do... I love you Allen."

Ed was caught off guard at the suddenly hug he received from the smaller boy making him fall on his back. Allen raised his head and gave a sudden kiss on the lips.

"I love you too! I love you too!"

_**I continue praying,  
**__(Watashi ha inorituzukeru)_

They both laughed in happiness, tears springing up in their eyes from all the joy let out from their chests.

Ed gently reached out for Allen's head, bringing him down for a passionate kiss. They were both in bliss, alone in the infirmary. No one else but each other.

_**Love for the last,  
**__(Mou kakonnokotoni aiwo)  
__**Kiss for the joined hands.  
**__(Tsunaidateni kisuwo)_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR NOTES:

Gah! Such a corny ending! =.=;

I **finally** finished! I would celebrate but I'm really tired... you would not believe how tried I am, even now my eyes are drooping xD

Yes... I used the ending of FMA... I feel bad, but I lost my original notes on how they got back and I used the same thing from the manga because it was perfect! So deep apologises!

I want to thank everyone who has read this story to the end. Those that have _reviewed_, _faved_... hell, even those that just put it in _Story Alerts_! That was all that made me continue writing.

A special thanks to **EdwardExAllenWalker**! You pretty much pushed me write the last chapter, so thank you otherwise it would have taken longer to write and upload. Lots of love =3

Also, I give everyone credit for putting up with my slow update. I swear a snail is faster than me!

I'm so happy that my first fanfic is complete and hopefully I'll continue writing more fanfics!

**~ L.o.v.e.l.e.s.s – H.e.a.r.t.l.e.s.s**

(PS: Funny how my last chapter was the longest in this fanfic xD... I need to sleep)

THE END


End file.
